Huellas
by Ishida Rio
Summary: [Incesto] Em... pues el Gran Evento se corre un capítulo más. Sentimientos nuevos van aflorando, enredando la intrincada red de pasiones que juegan entre los protagonistas. ¿Son los chinos los únicos enemigos?
1. Parte 1

HUELLAS. 

**Parte 1. **

[Kai POV]

Hoy es una fecha importante. No importa el día ni el mes. Solo sé que justo este día es importante. 

Sé que decir que hoy es una fecha importante, pero sin importar el día ni el mes es un poco contradictorio, por no decir confuso e ilógico. Pero la verdad es que así me siento. 

Ya es de noche. Sé que no es necesario pensar en eso, pero me gusta decirlo, no sé porqué. Ya es de noche. Cuando el Sol cae y la Luna asoma las cosas raras llegan a mí como atraídas por un imán. Las cosas más tristes, felices, extrañas y placenteras me han ocurrido de noche. 

De noche me aterraba en la Abadía, solo y tembloroso. 

De noche pensaba en los mocosos que me acompañaban, los Blade Breakers. 

De noche lo tenía entre mis brazos, aspirando su suave aroma. 

De noche tuve que callar sus llantos y preparar sus famosas "leches". 

De noche tuve que comerme las lágrimas que intentaban salir a cada momento. 

Pero ya ha pasado tanto tiempo que la noche solo significa tranquilidad. Las estrellas ya no me hacen llorar ni temblar. El cielo oscuro ya no me fastidia, ni siento que me cubre del mundo que, pensaba, era mi enemigo. Ahora solo veo la noche y pienso que debería estar durmiendo, que mañana tengo que firmar un importante contrato. Mañana tengo un nuevo día por delante.

¿Cómo sería mi vida de no haber pasado todo lo que pasó, eh Rei?. ¿Cómo sería yo ahora si la Gata esa no se hubiera llevado tu vida con ella?

A pesar que el dolor ya no me inunda al pensar en ello, aún lo recuerdo muy bien. Eran lindos días esos en que tú y yo éramos una pareja. Éramos tan jóvenes, que sentíamos la vida por delante... ¿Cuánto tenías?, ¿18 verdad?... eras todo un estudiante. Un chico popular y simpático. Yo era un atado de celos perseguido por un "fan club" que no dejaba de acosarme. Todo fue bueno hasta que ella llegó con su discursito y sus lágrimas... "Rei, voy a morir... por favor". Su parlamento parecía de novela: una enfermedad, un amor escondido... y el famoso _último deseo_. Y el suyo era un hijo... quería un hijo contigo. Lo conversamos tantas veces... y a pesar de que ninguno de los dos quería, accedimos. Y tuviste que ir con ella, y acompañarla... Hasta el día que me llamaste y dijiste con una voz de sentimientos encontrados "Kai, es una niña...". Partí de inmediato a tu encuentro. Había prometido no interferir demasiado, pero era una fecha especial. No importaba si era con ella o con cualquier otra, Rei era padre, y se notaba que estaba feliz por eso, aunque intentara negarlo para no herirme. Yo no pude menos que sonreír y abrazarlo. Si él estaba feliz, yo lo estaba. Además, la niña era preciosa. 

La Gata esa, Mao, solía pasear por el hospital con ella, para que todos la vieran. No pasaron ni dos días cuando eligió el nombre: Cho-Mei. 

Contrario a lo que pensaba, Mao no se opuso a mi estadía en China. La verdad era que necesitaban otro par de manos a la hora de cuidar a Cho Mei, y los demás amigos no parecían muy dispuestos. La niña era revoltosa e inquieta, y por esas casualidades de la vida(maldiciones, o bendiciones, lo que sean) solo se quedaba tranquila conmigo.

Cuando los seis meses se cumplieron, te ofrecí pasar una temporada conmigo, en Rusia. Incluso invité a Mao, tu estabas presente cuando lo hice. Extrañamente, ella se negó y comenzó con el escándalo. No pasó mucho antes que me diera cuenta que lo de la enfermedad era más que dudoso y que su verdadera intención no era el sentimiento maternal antes de morir. 

Ese fue el preludio de ese fatídico día, en que ella logró botarte por el barranco para luego resbalar y caer, y dejarme ahí mirando como un estúpido con tu hija en brazos. Más tarde me enteré (a través de un diario de vida que estaba en la casa que compartíamos) que si te intentabas ir su plan no era matarte, sino acabar con Cho Mei. 

Todo salió mal y yo estaba a cargo de una pequeña que toda la aldea quería para si. La niña era la única heredera legal de todo lo que tanto Mao como Rei poseían, incluyendo sus famosos Blades, Driger y Galux. Además, no se puede negar que ambos eran realmente influyentes y poderosos en su pequeño lugar. Heredar a su hija era como tener el control de todo en ese mismo momento. 

No sé porqué lo hice, pero creo que me convencí después de oír a Lee. Él decía que debía tener a tu hija porque era el más cercano a los dos, su hermano. Que nadie más la merecía y que si no era cuidadoso, ella podía crecer y ser igual que su padre, una traidora a su aldea. Rápidamente hice los trámites legales y antes que ellos lo notaran, Cho Mei Kon había desaparecido del mapa. En su lugar, Hiwatari Nataku había nacido. 

Y me convertí en el padre de tu hija. ¿No es extraño?. 

Sin embargo, si es cierto que los muertos observan desde las estrellas, me odiarás. Lo sé. Me detestarás por tenerla ahora entre mis brazos, durmiendo placidamente, sintiendo su carita suave contra mi pecho desnudo. ¿Me odias verdad Rei?. Y no te culpo. Después de todo, es tu hija. Después de todo, es una niña de solo 15 años... después de todo... soy su amante... y por eso no espero tu perdón. 

Admito que comencé viendo tu cara en ella. Era tan pequeña... tan preciosa, tan parecida a ti. Esa melena loca y de un abismal negro. Sus ojos brillantes entre el dorado y el miel. Eras tú Rei, eras tú... pero con el tiempo, el sentimiento cambió. Ya no eras tú, era ella y solo ella. 

Me gusta tanto sentir su piel suave... sus líneas tan juvenilmente femeninas. Es tan hermosa Rei... que si hubieras sido mujer, serías Nataku. 

***

Cuando la mañana llega, un suave aroma a carne inunda la casa. Las ventanas están abiertas y las cortinas vuelan por el viento otoñal que inunda todo. Las hojas en el exterior caen, tiñendo el suelo de castaños, rojizos y marrones. Los árboles desnudos parecen inclinarse a recoger sus prendas, mientras los que no mudan se burlan de ellos con sus verdes fuertes y profundos. Las nubes cubren ligeramente el cielo, dejando un día de luz opaca y agradable. Nada de brillantes luminiscencias de verano ni de oscuros días de invierno. 

La campana de su celular sonó emulando una conocida canción japonesa. El ruidito llenaba la habitación entera, insistiendo e insistiendo en ser tomado en cuenta. Casi estaba por rendirse cuando una mano apareció entre las sábanas, tanteando el escritorio que había junto a la cama. 

--¿Alo...? 

--_¡¡Nataku!!, ¡todavía estás durmiendo!_

--...¿Y?.... 

--_¡Tenemos que presentar el proyecto!, ¡Es lunes Nataku, lunes!_

--¿Lunes?... –con un movimiento lento y perezoso las sábanas fueron retiradas lo suficiente como para dejar su cabeza y hombros fuera del calor de las cobijas. -¿Cómo que es lunes?

--_...Nataku... el sábado celebramos tu cumpleaños, ayer domingo estuviste de cumpleaños, hoy es lunes. _

--El... sábado la fiesta... el domingo... ¿domingo fue ayer verdad?

--_¡¡Despierta de una vez!!, ¡si no llegas en 20 minutos la profesora Motou nos reprobará!_

Por fin uno de sus ojos dorados se abre. Una de sus manos delgadas apartó los mechones oscuros que caían sobre su cara y se talló los ojos. 

--Cierto... –dijo con un bostezo –hoy es lunes.... 

_--Dios santo... ¡solo ven de una vez!_

--Ya voy Rika, ya voy.... solo... –nuevo bostezo –déjame dormir veinte minutos más... prometo que llegaré.... 

A través del teléfono se escucha una pequeña discusión, y alguien más toma el celular. 

--_¿Nat-chan?_

--Taro-kun, no me digas... 

--_Despierta de una vez Nataku, si no llegas vamos a tener problemas y no creo que a tu padre le guste que repruebes por su culpa¿ verdad...?. _

--¿Reprobar? –por fin el sueño pareció esfumarse al tiempo que sus ojos dorados se abrían desmesuradamente -¡El proyecto!, ¡Dios me quedé dormida!, ¡llego en diez minutos, mantengan a la profe entretenida!

--_Te esperamos... _

Rápidamente se levantó de la cama, y se metió al baño para una fugaz ducha de agua fría de no más de tres minutos. Solo le quedaban siete para vestirse, tomar su mochila y sacar algo para comer, o dinero. 

--¡Papá! –gritó desde su dormitorio con todas sus fuerzas. 

--Despertaste tarde Chii-Ku. –le dijo con su pasmosa tranquilidad pero con una malvada sonrisa en su cara. 

--¡Ya lo sé!, ¡no me despertaste! –reclamó cuando apareció en la cocina, acomodando la camiseta que se había colocado, mientras de su brazo derecho colgaba una chaqueta y de su espalda la mochila. -¡Me dejaste a propósito sin desayuno!

--Ya tienes quince años, no tengo que estar despertándote ¿o si?

--¡Papá! –reclamando para sí misma se encajó las zapatillas y la chaqueta. De su boca ahora colgaba un sándwich y una pequeña cajita con comida intentaba ser metida en su bolso. -¡Cántame Papá! (*)

--Información. 

--¡Lista!

--Laptop.

--¡Listo!

--Almuerzo.

--¡Listo!

--Mm.... ¿los discos?

--¡Lis...!, ¡los discos! ... ¡Listos!

--Creo que eso era todo Chii-Ku. –de dos largas zancadas la muchacha se puso junto a él y le quitó la billetera -¡Pero...!

--Nos vemos Otoosan... –dijo devolviéndosela sin un solo yen, y distrayendo su atención con un fugaz beso... en los labios. -¡Nos vemos en la tarde!

Su coleta negra latigó el aire mientras ella corría con el dinero en el bolsillo y el personal Cd's en el cinturón. 

--Nos vemos Pequeña... –sonrió Kai finalmente, volviendo la atención a su propio desayuno. Entonces se sintió mal... debería haberla despertado. –Bueno, le diré a mi chofer que la pase a buscar en la tarde, y cenaremos juntos en algún lugar especial. 

[Nota: La expresión "Cántame" es algo que se usa en mi casa, al menos, cuando uno tiene que salir con muchas cosas y no quiere que se le olvide nada. Así, una segunda persona le dice que lo recuerda que uno tiene que llevar.]

*** 

--¡Por enésima vez tarde Hiwatari! –gruñó la Profesora Motou Sakaki en cuanto ella abrió la puerta, dispuesta a saludar a todos sus compañeros con un efusivo... 

--¡Ya llegué! –Motou sintió que su sangre hervía y que las venas saltaban en su sien. La muchacha se atrevía a ignorarla y a saludar como si hubiera sido la primera en llegar. 

--¡Tu exposición muchachita inmediatamente! 

Hiwatari rápidamente armó su trabajo con sus compañeros, que no pararon de reclamarle su retraso. En pocos minutos, Nataku, su mejor amigo: Kinomiya Takao y las gemelas Mizuhara Kia y Rika. 

Para maldición de la profesora, la exposición duró cuarenta y cinco minutos, y fue la mejor de todos los salones. 

--¡De la que nos salvamos! –dijo contenta Nataku cuando salieron del aula al final de la tarde. 

--Nataku... –la chica sonrió como pidiendo clemencia. Cuando Kia la Loca comenzaba a hablar seriamente, era porque realmente había puesto en peligro los planes. 

--Lo siento muchachos. –se disculpó rápidamente –No era mi intención llegar tarde... 

Los tres la miraron y no pudieron evitar perdonarla sin palabras. Era raro que la Hiwatari pidiera disculpas, y cuando lo hacía era porque se había dado cuenta de su error. 

--Bueno, ya no importa. –dijo Taro con su eterna sonrisa -¿Qué tal si vamos a comer helado?

--Por mí esta bien. ¿Y ustedes Gemelitas de la Destrucción?

--Yo me apunto. 

--Yo también. 

--¡Excelente!, ahora voy a ser la envidia de todos al pasearme por la heladería con tres hermosuras... –ríe Kinomiya, sin notar las miradas asesinas de sus "compañeras"

--Taro...

--..:Creo que... 

--Acabas de firmar tu sentencia de muerte... 

*** 

--¿Hiwatari-san?, ¿Está usted bien?

Un poco sorprendido, Kai voltea a ver a su fiel secretaria Makoto. La mujer, de cabello castaño corto y bien peinado le observa un poco preocupada, con la agenda en una mano y el intercomunicador en la otra, presta a llamar al que fuera para que su Jefe recuperara la concentración. 

--Eh... Si Makoto, lo siento. 

--¿Seguro que se encuentra bien?, ha estado todo el día distraído. 

--Yo... 

--Si gusta podemos cancelar las citas de hoy y dejarlas para mañana. Así usted descansa. –él la miró con cara de "¿me estás llamando débil?" pero ella solo sonrió, Hiwatari podía ser tan orgulloso –Ha tenido una semana difícil Hiwatari-san, y no me gustaría que su hija viniera aquí después a reclamar por su salud. Mejor vaya a casa y descanse, después de todo ha tenido muchos contratos en estos días, y la fiesta de Nataku-san fue realmente enorme. Salió en todos los diarios sensacionalistas. 

--¿En serio?, no me di cuenta –comentó volteando su rostro sonrojado. 

--Siempre hace esas enormes fiestas para su hija Señor. Eso lo desgasta mucho, por favor vaya a descansar. 

El ruso miró a su secretaria y pensó. Mientras más temprano se fuera, más tiempo podría pasar con Nataku, y eso no se lo perdería por nada. 

Rápidamente tomó su chaqueta y su celular, corriendo hacia la puerta, pero volviendo antes de abrirla. 

--¿Olvidó algo Hiwatari-san?

Pero él solo le volteó la cara y le dio un beso en la mejilla. 

--Gracias Makoto. –y volvió a correr a la puerta -¡Recuérdame aumentarte el sueldo!           

Ella solo atinó a poner su mano en aquél lugar en donde fue depositado el fugaz roce. Sus mejillas tostadas se tiñeron de rojo fuerte, y desvió la mirada musitando un débil "Como usted diga...."

--¿Tan temprano desocupado Señor?

--Llévame al colegio de Nataku. –ordenó subiendo a su limusina. 

--Como diga Señor. –el hombre, de edad madura, subió a la cabina y encendió el motor –Sin embargo Señor permítame recordarle que hoy es lunes. 

--¿Y?

--Nataku-sama ya no está en clases a esta hora Señor. Son casi las seis. 

--Es cierto.... de todas maneras salgamos de aquí, ya veré como la encuentro. 

El pequeño celular fue sacado de su bolsillo, y el número de Nataku repicó en el oído de su padre. 

--Vamos Pequeña... contesta... 

*** 

--Debo irme –anunció tomando su mochila y su chaqueta. 

--¿Tan pronto Nataku?, ¿qué pasó? –preguntó curiosa Kia 

--Papá me llamó. Algo debe haber pasado porque ya no está en la oficina. Voy a encontrarme con él. 

--Ojala que no sea nada. –deseó Rika. 

--Gracias. ¡Nos vemos!

--Claro, ¡cuidate Nata!

--Nos vemos mañana en clases. 

Hiwatari comenzó a caminar pero se detuvo y volteó. 

--¿No te despides de mí Taro-kun?

--No vale la pena despedirme cuando sé que te veré de nuevo ¿o si?

--...Tú y tus filosofías. Deberías dejar de ir a las clases del pensador ese que llegó a la escuela, comienzas a asustarme. 

--Entonces te hago feliz. Nos vemos. 

--Bai bai. 

Con trote corto se alejó. Sus negras cejas se arquearon un poco cuando por fin desapareció del ángulo visual de sus amigos. 

--Taro... 

Sabía que su amigo aún no se acostumbraba. Sabía que aún le dolía. Y a ella también le dolía. Si algo no le agradaba era tener que mentir a sus propios amigos, pero era algo inevitable. Que Taro hubiera comprendido no significaba que Rika y Kia lo harían, menos sus padres o los demás. 

La leve expresión de pena en esos ojos eternamente azules y alegres la lastimaba. Sabía que no era intención de su mejor amigo hacerla sentir mal, pero era inevitable. Cuando te enamoras y eres rechazado, duele. Cuando sabes quien evitó que te aceptaran, duele aún más. Y ser el único conocedor de un amor tórrido y quizás equivocado debía ser tremendamente duro. Él podía sobornarla en cualquier momento con lo que sabía, podría haberlos denunciado de inmediato, podría haber destruido sus vidas... pero no lo hizo. Nataku se sentía en la obligación de retribuir a Taro de cualquier forma, pero encontraba que todo lo que hacía era poco. Siempre que mentía él se daba cuenta, y le hacía daño. Siempre que llegaba tarde alguna mañana, él la excusaba con los demás, diciendo alguna tontera que los otros creerían. 

¿Y si estaba equivocada?. ¿Y si era a Taro a quien debía amar realmente?. Solo tenía quince años, ¿qué sabía ella del amor?. Podía estar errada en su elección, podía estar cometiendo un acto imperdonable y sucio. 

Parada en medio de la vereda, esperando la limusina de su padre, se llenó de temor. Era una niña jugando a mujer, una hija jugando a amante. ¿Quién era ella para ser la pareja del hombre más codiciado de Japón? Ella... que era realmente la única de las mujeres del mundo que no podía tenerlo... 

--¡Nataku!

Rápidamente volteó ante la voz de su mejor amigo. Taro corría hacia ella con esa efusividad de siempre, desviando de vez en cuando la mirada hacia alguna muchacha bonita. 

--Se te quedó esto en la mesa... –le dijo sonriente extendiéndole su discman. Ella lo tomó y lo enganchó en su cinturón, intentando que él no viera su duda. Pero Taro era inengañable. Ella nunca podría ocultarle algo. -¿Estás triste?, ¿pasó algo? –ella negó con la cabeza, temiendo que la voz la traicionara. -¿No quieres que te acompañe hasta que llegue Kai-san?

--Taro... ¿porqué me enamoré de él, eh?, habiendo tantos hombres...  estando tu... ¿porqué de él?

--¿Porqué me lo preguntas a mí?

--Porque tu eres el chico genio de la clase... siempre pareces tener todas las respuestas. –le dijo sin mirarlo. 

--El amor es el amor. Llega cuando no lo esperas, y se encarna en cualquiera. No puedes controlarlo Nataku. 

--Pero él... ¿qué soy yo para merecer su amor?

--Eres su vida Nataku. Él te ama tanto como tú a él. –por fin la mirada azul y la dorada se encontraron, una comprensiva y la otra temerosa. –Sigue tu corazón, él si tiene todas las respuestas... aunque no me dijo ninguna para el examen de química que tuvimos el viernes pasado.

--¿Te fue mal en química?

--Jejeje...

--¡Pero si nos enseñaste a todas!

--Bueno... es que yo.... bueno, estaba pensando... en una personita... –sus mejillas rápidamente se pusieron coloradas y Nataku se entristeció.

--¿Todavía te gusto Taro? –él largó a reír.

--¡No seas egocéntrica!, no hablaba de ti, sino de Kia-chan...  – O_o –Bueno, yo.... me refería... 

--¿Te...  gusta Kia? –él se encendió como una lamparita roja y ella sonrió con todas sus fuerzas -¿En serio?, ¡es genial!

--¿Tú... lo crees?

--¡Por supuesto!, yo te ayudaré... –le dijo cómplice, dándole golpecitos con el codo en el costado –Cuando vuelvas cómprale un helado de crema, y otro a Rika de menta, ya sabes que si no se pone celosa... 

--....Claro. –Kinomiya ve más allá de su amiga y nota que alguien los observa con ojos fríos, pero respetuosos. Una figura alta e imponente, que espera el menor movimiento para saltar sobre él y hacerlo pedazos, pero que sin embargo le debe toda la felicidad que en ese momento tiene. –Ya llegó Nataku, pásenlo bien. 

--Gracias Taro... 

Más relajada y contenta con la pequeña conversación, Nataku se alejó de Taro pensando que por fin tenía la oportunidad de pagar a su amigo por todo el bien que le había hecho. Gracias a él había alcanzado el amor, y ahora ella le ayudaría a conseguir la felicidad que tanto merecía el chico genio. 

--¡Hola Papá! –él le dedicó una pequeña sonrisa.

--Te ves contenta. 

--¡Así es!

--Después me cuentas. ¿Te agradaría ir a cenar a algún buen lugar? –ella enrojeció y sonrió nuevamente, aceptando la invitación y la puerta que caballerosamente su padre mantenía abierta para que ella entrara. 

--¿Sabes Papá? –le dijo cuando ambos estaban adentro, y la separación entre el conductor y la parte trasera de la limusina se elevaba.

--¿Qué pasa Chi-ku? –ella rodeó su cuello con sus brazos y le susurró al oído.

--Te amo...  –él sonrió y aprisionó su pequeña cintura en sus brazos, respondiendo sobre sus labios.

--Y yo a ti...  

***ediciones_ryochan@hotmail.com*** 

Notas: Bien, la primera parte de "Huellas". Admito que es una historia complicada y más controversial que todo lo que he hecho (en realidad todo lo que "hemos" hecho, ¿verdad Kaasan?). Aprovecho de agradecer a Kokoro-san por su fic "Añoranzas" que a mí me encantó al menos. 

**Espero que a pesar de la pareja, la historia les guste. ^^ este es un regalo de cumpleaños de mí para mí, y se me ocurrió mientras me quedaba dormida en Álgebra Lineal (¿se han dado cuenta el poder de inspiración que tienen los ramos matemáticos?, ¡uf!, impresionante). Y aunque es un regalo atrasado (recién vengo a terminarlo el 04/04/04 y estuve de cumple el 01/04/04), me agrada. Nos vemos en la segunda parte. Rio.**


	2. Parte 2

**^^ Ya llegué con la segunda parte. Tardé un poco, lo sé, pero Álgebra Lineal me tiene espirituada... Pero no es momento de recordar la U. **

**_Lia-Kon-Neia: Gracias por el feliz cumpleaños (**^^**). Me subes el ego con tus palabras. Espero que esta segunda parte también te guste. _**

**_Kokoro Yana: ¡Kaasan!, sin ti realmente este fic no existiría. No creas que "Añoranzas" no es bueno porque es genial. ^^ Aquí va el seg cap- _**

**_Chibi-Kaisie: Gracias tb por el feliz cumpleaños. Me alegro que lo que hago te guste. Ojala que Huellas siga llenando tus expectativas. _**

**_Silverhell: ^^ Sip, Taro es hijo de Takao. Bueno, es una especie de "homenaje" a Takao, para que vean que (aunque soy fanática del Kai/Rei) no odio a Kinomiya. ^^ Me alegra que también te guste. La verdad es que no sabía que aceptación tendría el fic por su contenido... pensé que pasaría desapercibido o que los comentarios no serían buenos, ¡estoy muy contenta!_**

**_Galy: A mi tampoco me desagrada (tanto) Mao, pero de todas maneras me gusta ponerla como la mala de película. ^^ Gracias por tu comentario. _**

**_Tsuki-Black: ^^ sé que es un poco pervertido, mis fics no se caracterizas por sus "caminos puritanos", aunque tampoco es mi gusto puuuuuuuuuuura perversión y poca historia (aunque hay buenos ejemplos de que la mezcla funciona). ^^ _**

**Y ahora, algo que no me gusta aceptar y que jamás he puesto en mis fic: Bey Blade (y todo su largo nombre original y de secuelas) no me pertenece. Si así fuera, la serie no sería para niños ni la hubieran dado en la mañana en mi país. Sería una preciosa serie yaoi angst que se tendría que conseguir en las redes de distribución típicas de los otakus fanáticos como yo ^^. Vamos al fic.**

**~.~ **

**HUELLAS. **

**Parte 2. **

[Kai POV]

_Me siento ansioso, encerrado, vigilado... todas las palabras que puedan agregar y que tengan como relación la desesperación son las que me inundan en este momento. _

_Pensaba que esto ya no pasaría, que no volverían a molestarme más. Pero veo que me he equivocado miserablemente. Están aquí nuevamente, están aquí para robarme a Nataku... Pero no puedo permitirlo... es mi hija... es MI hija... y nadie tiene derecho a poner sus manos sobre ella... Ni ese maldito chino, ni nadie... mucho menos el mocoso ese: Taro... _

_¡Cómo detesto al hijo de Takao!... es tan exasperantemente perfecto... ¡cualquier padre estaría feliz de que estuviera enamorado de su hija!... pero yo no soy "cualquier padre", yo soy Hiwatari Kai y no estoy feliz de que "ese" haya puesto sus ojos endemoniadamente azules en MI pequeña Nataku... No señor, no lo permitiré. _

_¿Porqué no puede ser más parecido a Takao?, así sería más fácil ignorarlo, y reírme de él en su cara. ¡Pero no!... tenía que ser "el chico genio"... ¡hasta Ku-chan le dice así!... es tan, pero tan molesto... Y el solo pensar que mi niña me pidió tratarlo con "menos frialdad". ¡Lo trato como se merece! Grrrrrrrr, mocoso del demonio... si tocas uno solo de los cabellos de mi, escúchalo bien, MI Nataku, te arrepentirás.... _

*** 

Kai lanzó un gruñido mientras observaba sus manos puestas firmemente sobre la mesa. Nataku le había prohibido romper un solo jarrón más por culpa de sus tontos celos. Apretaba fuertemente sus dientes, respiraba contando mentalmente cada una de sus exhalaciones. Aún se sorprendía de la facilidad que tenía ese mocoso para sacarlo de sus casillas. 

--Maldito mocoso. 

Más tranquilo, aspiró intentando que la nicotina lo calmara definitivamente. Sin embargo sus pulmones no recibieron ni una onza de humo. 

--¿Qué demonios? –su mano fue hasta su boca, y la otra hasta su bolsillo, buscando el encendedor. La segunda halló su objetivo, pero no la primera. -¿Y mi cigarro? –entre sus labios solo había un trozo de cigarro, claramente cortado por algo que no era un cuchillo. -¿y el resto? 

Un leve escozor en su mano le dio la respuesta. 

*** 

--Deberías ser más cuidadoso Papá. 

--... 

Hiwatari Kai empuñó su taza de café y miró hacia otro lado. Nataku le curaba la mano de la quemadura que tenía, mientras lo regañaba como si fuera un niño. 

--¿Me estás escuchando? 

--Si... Pero ya debo irme. 

--¿Irte?, pero... –Nataku miró el reloj y devolvió la mirada a su padre –Papá son casi las diez, ¿adónde vas a esta hora de la noche? 

--Takao nos mandó llamar. Al parecer nos tiene un anuncio. 

--¿A casa de Kinomiya-san? –Kai miró a su retoño con desconfianza... si no la conociera no sabría lo que diría pero... -¿Puedo...? 

--No. –cortó. Ella levantó las cejas en sorpresa. 

--¿No? 

--Así es. No. 

--¿Cómo que no?, ¡ni siquiera sabes que te preguntaré! 

--Claro que lo sé. –ella se cruzó de brazos y espero la respuesta a la pregunta que venía implícita en su movimiento –Me preguntarás si puedes invitar al geniecillo ese... 

--Papá... 

--Mocoso ese... 

--¡Papá! 

--¡Al tal Taro! 

--Entonces hablaré por teléfono con él. 

--Tampoco. 

--¡¿Qué?!, ¿me dejarás sola en casa?, ¿porqué no puedo hacer nada? 

--Por que vienes conmigo. 

--¿? 

--Así arréglate y ven. Takao dijo que era importante. 

Tan soberbio como solo él podía ser, se dio la vuelta riendo y se alejó. 

--¡¿Porqué no me lo dijiste antes?! 

*** 

Taro los había recibido en la puerta con su eterna sonrisa blanca. Kia y Rika esperaban en el patio, cerca de la fuente, mientras Max y su esposa Claire, una pelirroja recién llegada de Estados Unidos hacían compañía a Kai. 

--He oído que es un gran empresario Señor Hiwatari –dijo en un suave y delicioso inglés británico. 

--He hecho mi mejor esfuerzo Claire-san. –respondió también en inglés el ruso, usando los modismos japoneses que la cortesía requería. 

--Lamento no hablarles en japonés. Aún no me siento preparada. –se disculpó. Kai le dijo que se acostumbraría rápidamente. Max, como de costumbre, sonrió con todas sus fuerzas, dando un gran abrazo a su mujer, recordándole lo inteligente, hermosa, cariñosa, buena madre, caritativa y linda que era. 

En ese momento, mientras Kai decía algo como "No la asfixies", apareció Taro con una bandeja con tres refrescos. Los americanos lo agradecieron grandemente, mientras el ruso limitó un simple "espero que no lo haya hecho Takao". El chico sonrió, incapaz de responder. Luego, volvió a la cocina y llevó a sus amigas panecillos y jugo. 

--A todo esto Kai... ¿tú sabes que quiere Takao citándonos a todos? –preguntó Mizuhara. 

--No tengo idea, pero a veces este Pozo-Sin-Fondo me asusta. Lo único que creo es que es algo importante. De otro modo no nos hubiera pedido traer a las chicas ¿no? 

--Pienso lo mismo. 

Mientras, en el patio, cerca de la fuente principal, los amigos conversaban. Kia, Rika y Nataku interrogaban sin cesar a Taro intentando sacar alguna información sobre lo que los reunía. Eso sin contar que Takao no había aparecido desde que habían llegado y que Taro estaba más "sobradamente" feliz de lo normal. 

--¡Vamos Taro!, ¡dinos! 

--No. 

--¡No seas malo! 

--No. 

--No arriesgues tu vida cuando lo único que tienes que hacer es contarnos. 

Sus cejas se alzaron. Siempre Kia optaba por las amenazas de muerte cuando alguien no quería acceder, mala manía que Nataku tomaba con mucha facilidad. Afortunadamente Rika era más centrada que las dos juntas. 

--Bueno –comenzó la gemela más tranquila, jugando con sus mechones cobrizos. –Supongo que falta poco para que lo sepamos, por lo que molestar a Taro-kun no servirá de nada. 

--¡Rika! –reclamó Kia poniéndose de pie, logrando que sus trenzas doradas golpearan al aludido en la nariz -...No lo apoyes... es gracioso interrogarlo. 

--Solo a ti te parece gracioso molestar a alguien Kia –dijo ella- 

--¡A mi también me parece gracioso! –dijo Nataku levantando su mano –Aunque debo admitir que Rika tiene razón. 

--¡Nataku!, ¡¿tú también me traicionas?! 

--Pues... no es técnicamente una traición ya que nunca hubo una alianza oficial entre nosotras Kia... 

--¿Entonces tendré que esperar hasta que Takao-san nos diga? –los otros tres asintieron y rieron al verla sentarse desanimada. Si algo no tenía Mizuhara Kia, era paciencia. 

El viento cálido corrió entre ellos, y Nataku reprimió un escalofrío. Con un poco de desconfianza, buscó con la mirada los alrededores. Tenía la impresión de que la observaban... aunque también era parecida a una sensación... de peligro. Se rió de sí misma por su pensamiento. ¿Qué podría hacerla peligrar?. Cuando su atención volvió a sus amigos, estos ya caminaban rumbo al interior de la enorme casa. 

--Vaya cosas que estoy pensando... –se dijo caminando hacia los otros- Esto me pasa por estudiar tanto. 

Por fin estaban todos reunidos alrededor de la mesa central de la sala. Max, Claire y sus gemelas estaban en los sillones junto a la salida al patio. Kai y Nataku se encontraban en el lado contrario, hacia la pared. Taro esperaba junto al umbral que daba al pasillo con una sonrisa más grande que la acostumbraba. Entonces, Takao aparece. El moreno llega acompañado de una mujer de cabello castaño rojizo corto y bien peinado. Nadie se pudo hacer el desentendido al estado de embarazo que la mujer, notoriamente extranjera, llevaba. 

--¡Linda! –exclamó Kai, sorprendido. Nataku saltó al acto. 

--¿Linda? 

--Así es. –dijo Takao sonriendo. –Quise reunirlos a todos para agradecer públicamente a Kai el haberme ayudado a conocer a Linda, esta preciosa marroquí que ven a mi lado... quien este fin de semana será mi esposa y madre de mi hija Lena, quién lleva seis meses de gestación. 

--¡¿Seis meses?! –dijo Max sin entender del todo el anuncio -¿Llevas seis meses con una pareja y no nos habías dicho? –Kinomiya solo sonrió 

--¡¿Te casas?! –completó Hiwatari -¿Y tampoco nos habías dicho? 

--¿No me felicitan muchachos? 

Gritos de felicidad y abrazos comenzaron a llover mientras Kai apartaba un poco a Linda 

--Kai, estoy tan feliz... 

--Pero Linda... –le dijo, mirándola preocupado -¿Estás seguro? 

Ella sonrió ampliamente. 

--¿Porqué no solo te acercas a él y lo felicitas?. No es tan difícil. Sé que te alegras por nosotros. 

--Pues... si me alegro pero... ¿Takao?, Eres una mujer organizada, eficiente, delicada, honrada... Y él... 

--Él es amigable, divertido, extrovertido, cariñoso, atento y muy tierno. –Hiwatari suspiró y no pudo evitar decir... 

--Si... eso lo sé... 

Nataku observó un tanto celosa la conversación que su padre mantenía con la pareja de Kinomiya. Gruñó algo en voz baja y decidió concentrarse en un punto poco observado de la celebración. 

--Taro-kun... –su amigo posó sobre ella sus ojos azules y sonrió. –Estás feliz ¿verdad? 

--Claro. 

Abrió la boca para lanzarle alguna broma a su mejor amigo cuando ese escalofrío la recorrió de nuevo. Su cuerpo tembló levemente. 

--¿Estás bien? –le preguntó Taro. 

--No lo sé... tengo escalofríos... siento que algo me mira.... 

Kinomiya se rió hasta que tuvo que doblarse para aguantar el dolor. Ella reclamó en voz alta y se marchó para conversar con sus amigas. 

Sin embargo, nadie notó el par de ojos grises que observaban furtivamente desde un recodo del patio de los Kinomiya. 

--_Con que Hiwatari Kai..._

*** 

Lunes nuevamente. Era mediodía y las clases estaban en un pequeño receso. Los estudiantes conversaban en sus aulas, mientras otros adelantaban sus almuerzos un poco. 

--¿Porqué no nos vamos? –preguntó Kia 

--Apoyo –dijo Nataku. 

--¿Irnos? , pero chicas­­­..... estamos a mitad de la clases... 

--Oh, vamos Taro... 

--No es buena idea. –detuvo Rika –No lo piensen más. 

Ambas suspiraron mientras sentían los minutos pasar lentamente. Finalmente Nataku se levantó y caminó hacia la puerta. 

--Voy a dar una vuelta. No aguanto más estar aquí hasta que nos digan porque los profesores salieron. 

Arreglando su falda negra de instituto, salió al pasillo. Una vez ahí, bajó su corbata hasta el segundo botón de la blusa y desabrochó los botones respectivos. Estaba haciendo calor últimamente, y no le gustaba sentirse asfixiada por el cuello de ninguna prenda. 

Los muchachos la miraban al pasar, y las chicas hablaban en susurros. Parecía que todos los ojos estaban fijos en ella, y odiaba eso. Su larga melena en trenza y sus vivaces ojos dorados tras lentes de lectura con una capa de fotocromado que cambiaba a rojo cuando la luz desaparecía. El uniforme le favorecía, aunque se sentía terriblemente incómoda con él. Destreza felina y frialdad en persona. Todo en Nataku parecía llamar la atención del resto. 

--_¿Porqué no dejan de mirarme? -_pensó sintiendo sus mejillas colorearse-_ Por un demonio... Odio que se porten como unos bobos. _

Sin embargo sabía que ella misma fomentaba esa extraña "popularidad". Siempre en el instituto se portaba fríamente con casi-todos, incluidos los profesores. Pero no podía evitarlo. Su padre le había enseñado a que los amigos eran los únicos con derecho a conocer realmente a la gente. Que ellos no te traicionaban. Pero nadie más. 

--¿Porqué pienso en todo esto?. Es algo que Papá me enseñó cuando era muy pequeña... _"__La pérdida de un amigo, es como la caída de un gran árbol en un bosque milenario. Deja un enorme hueco en el cielo, que nunca será tapado por las ramas de otros árboles. El sol entrará y un nuevo retoño comenzará a nacer, pero en el tiempo que tarde, verás la luz y tendrás que aprender a vivir con esa pena__"._

Ella nunca traicionaría a sus amigos. A ninguno. Todos eran importantes y vitales en su vida. Y todo aquél que les hiciera daño lo pagaría cien veces. Y si era Taro el afectado, pues el pago sería mil veces devuelto. 

Sin embargo, algo no dejaba de molestarla. Algo que había comenzado en la casa de los Kinomiya, y que se había reafirmado la noche anterior, cuando había visto a su padre recibir dos e-mails que habían causado extraños efectos en su "eternamente calmado" padre. 

--Ni siquiera me dejó entrar a su habitación... ¿qué habrá pasado?. Tampoco lo vi hoy en la mañana... ni fue a despertarme como de costumbre... 

Cuando alzó la vista, se encontró en el frontis del Instituto, sin saber como había llegado ahí desde el cuarto piso. Lanzó un largo suspiro y se dispuso a volver, cuando vio algo que la alertó. 

Definitivamente algo andaba mal con su padre... 

La limusina negra de Kai estaba estacionada al otro lado de la calle, y el ruso observaba apoyado en su lujoso auto. En cuanto vio que ella lo reconoció, subió al vehículo, y se marchó. 

--Papá... 

Con pasos lentos enfiló nuevamente hacia los pasillos. Al volver a su salón, el profesor ya estaba explicando su ausencia. Entre las pocas palabras que llegaron a sus oídos estaban: "Alumna", "profesor", "despido", "transferencia". Extrañamente, le pareció que esas palabras no debían ir juntas en una sola frase... le daba mala espina. Se sintió molesta al conjeturar sobre una frase que no había escuchado completa. Su padre se lo había dicho: No opines sobre lo no sabes. Pero no podía evitarlo. ¿Qué más daba si la muchachita de primero se metía con aquél adulto?. Perfectamente podían estar enamorados... 

--Bien, ¿alguien quiere participar? 

Todos levantaron la mano. Nataku los miró sin entender. 

--¿No irás Nat-chan? –preguntó Taro 

--¿Ir? 

--Miaka-Sempai, del club de atletismo, se va a Estados Unidos y su profesor le quiere hacer una despedida antes que se vaya. ¿No vas? 

--... –rápidamente sus mejillas se tiñeron de rojo y negó, mirando la ventana con el ceño fruncido –Ni siquiera soy su amiga. 

Kinomiya sonrió con tranquilidad. Sabía que la convencería de ir a la despedida de todas maneras. 

--Es este miércoles en el gimnasio. 

--Te dije que no iría. 

--Nat... 

--....¿Qué quieres? 

--.... ¿Porqué estás roja? –ella se tensó ante la pregunta, y el rubor creció -¿No estarás...? 

--¡No estoy pensando en nadie! –gritó, y antes de darse cuenta, estaba de pie con las manos firmemente puestas sobre la mesa, con toda la atención de la clase clavada en ella 

--Hiwatari... sus problemas amorosos con Kinomiya no son de incumbencia de la clase... 

--¿Pro...?...¿amorosos con...? 

Taro sonreía con cierta pena. Iba a preguntarle si es que estaba algo enferma, pero ella se había adelantado. 

--¡No tengo nada con Taro! 

--No me grite Hiwatari –amenazó el profesor. Ella suspiró con fuerza. 

--¿Puedo irme al pasillo?, estoy nerviosa. 

--Me robó las palabras de la boca. 

Molesta y avergonzada, se retiró. Rika, Kia y Taro observaron preocupados. Esos arrebatos no eran típicos de los Hiwatari. 

**Continuará... **

**Notas: ^^ Bien, hasta aquí quedamos por hoy. Veré que se me ocurre para la tercera parte ^^. Rio. **


	3. Parte 3

**HUELLAS**

**Parte 3. **

Carne, verduras y jugo. Una suave melodía de fondo y la brisa nocturna corriendo entre los sillones.

Se podía decir que era una cena tranquila en la residencia Mizuhara.

--Gracias por la comida. Tengo algunos deberes atrasados, permiso.

Con algo de silencio, la menor de las gemelas, la rubia Kia se levantó de la mesa y subió las escaleras. Max siguió comiendo mientras la seguía con la mirada, Claire dejaba de lado su plato, y Rika se mantenía en silencio.

--¿Qué ocurre con Kia? –preguntó la cobriza.

--Está muy silenciosa hoy –completó Max.

--Está preocupada por Nataku. –dijo Rika. Ambos adultos la miraron sin comprender –En estos días... Nataku ha estado muy... extraña. Nerviosa. Hoy le gritó a un profesor... y casi no pone atención en clase. Taro-kun está muy pendiente de ella... pero nada parece devolverle esa tranquilidad que solía tener...

--¿Kai sabe de eso?

--No lo sé Papá. No creo que seamos los indicados para decirle.

--Kai debe haberlo notado –dijo Claire –Conociéndole, no podría pasar por alto un detalle como ese del tesoro de su vida.

--Bueno... Nataku está en una edad complicada... –concluyó Max –No tiene una madre que la guíe, y aunque sé que Kai es un excelente padre, no podemos decir que la infancia de su hija haya sido la más beneficiosa.

--¡Max! –reclamó su esposa

--Sé que no es bueno que lo exprese... pero... Conozco a Kai de tantos años... y.... bueno... Rei era tan diferente...

--¿Rei? –preguntó Rika -¿Quién es?

--Nadie cariño –dijo rápidamente la marroquí. –Un amigo de la infancia de tu padre que... que no entra en la conversación...

Si la cena había comenzado bien, pues su final no había sido del todo agradable.

Rika se retiró a su habitación, y Max y Claire se quedaron en la cocina. Una dura mirada de los ojos verdes de ella le indicaron a Mizuhara la proporción de la indiscreción que había cometido.

--Ojala que Rika no pregunte nada...

--Lo siento Claire...

De un momento a otro, solo la suave melodía quedó como telón de un silencio sepulcral y molesto.

Mientras, Kia cerraba sus cuadernos un tanto frustrada. No podía sacarse de la cabeza la preocupación eterna de Taro por Nataku... quizás incluso admitía sentir envidia de su amiga...

--_¡No!, Taro... Taro siempre ha estado enamorado de Nataku... y ella también lo está, se le nota. Su único problema es que es tan fría que no logra darse cuenta... No pienses en eso Kia... prometiste no pensarlo..._

El ventilador del computador generó un suave sonido que la tranquilizó. La musiquita de inicio y el repiquetear de internet la hizo sonreír.

Log In: Tsubasa _ha iniciado sesión_.

Conectados: .... Cargando lista

--Por favor... vamos, sé que estás ahí...

Galeón (Salí a comer)

~_Hola Galeón. Sé que estás ahí. _

_*¡Tsubasa!, ^^ me alegra verte. _

_~Lo mismo digo. _

_*¿Cómo estás Tsubasa?, ¿por qué te conectaste tan tarde? _

_~Tenía que terminar algunas cosas del Instituto.... Y no estoy tan bien amigo... me siento un poco mal... _

_*¿Otra vez celosa? _

_~ ¬¬ _

_* ^^ _

_~¿Cuándo vendrás a verme?, me prometiste que me quitarías a Taro de la cabeza. _

_*De eso mismo quería hablarte. Con mi padre iremos a Japón la próxima semana. Cuando llegue te avisaré al número que me diste. _

_~¡Estupendo!, ¿vienen de vacaciones? _

_*Papá dice que tiene unos "asuntos" que arreglar, pero no me ha contado. Creo que tiene que ver con aquél problema que te conté la otra vez. _

_~¿El extranjero que se robó a la niña de tu villa? _

*Sip. Pero no sé... Ha pasado tanto tiempo que no sé qué podría hacer... aunque yo lo apoyaré en todo...

***

Era la cena más silenciosa que había tenido desde que había cumplido los catorce años. Si la memoria no le fallaba, ese año se había unido a los Blade Brakers, rompiendo su apacible vida de silencios y lejanías. Antes de eso, siempre cenaba solo, en una enorme mesa para veinte o treinta personas. Nunca había contado todos los puestos, y si alguna vez lo había hecho, pues no lo recordaba.

Lo que hacía especialmente dolorosa esta cena era que, esta vez, no estaba solo. Nataku comía (o simulaba hacerlo) a su lado, sin pronunciar una sola palabra.

--¿Qué pasa Nataku? –preguntó finalmente, dejando el plato de lado. –Hace días que estás así.

--No pasa nada Papá... estoy bien...

--Sabes que no me gusta que me mientas. Dime que pasa. –pero el opresivo silencio continuaba –Hoy me llamaron del Instituto. –comenzó esperando una reacción –Me dijeron que tuviste problemas con tu profesor de inglés.

--No veo porqué en vez de hablar desde tu limusina no entraste. –dijo con acidez –Después de todo estabas frente al edificio ¿no?

--¿Y qué es lo que te molesta exactamente de eso?

--Que no confíes en mí y me vayas vigilando como a una tonta inútil.

--¿Y porqué piensas que te vigilo?

--Porque estas así desde que te llegaron esos mails... Y no has querido decirme nada.

--Pues tú has estado extraña desde antes de la llegada de esos mails. –Nataku pareció encogerse levemente sobre su silla, movimiento que no pasó desapercibido para su padre. -¿me dirás que te pasa?

--...No...

--¿Me reclamas falta de confianza y no quieres decirme?

La dureza y el claro tono de reclamo resonaron fuerte en la pequeña figura de su pequeña. No era el reclamo de un padre a su hija, sino el reclamo de su hombre... a su mujer...

--Yo... tengo algunas dudas... eso es todo...

--¿Sobre?

--...Sobre nosotros.

Ambas palabras fueron como un yunque para Kai. ¿Dudas sobre ellos?. ¿Dudas sobre... su amor?

--Pero... Nataku...

--Solo... solo déjame pensar Papá... –dijo ella titubeante, levantándose de la mesa –Yo... necesito pensar... ¿Ok?

Una sonrisa a medias, de esas tristes que solo había visto.... cuando...

No pudo evitarlo. Ambos tomaron caminos diferentes. Una joven confundida, esperando que la noche le diera la respuesta que su mente, su lógica y su corazón necesitaba... Un hombre triste, lleno de recuerdos que le taladraban el alma...

¿Porqué esa sonrisa?, ¿porqué justamente esa?

--_Kai... no quiero ir... No me importa... no quiero... _

_--Pero siempre has dicho que es tu hermana, que es tu familia... _

_--¡No quiero separarme de ti! _

¿Porqué lo había convencido de aceptar?

_--Cuando nazca... avísame, por favor... Me gustaría... me gustaría conocer al bebé... _

_--Claro... _

Y esa sonrisa en sus labios. Los mechones de cabello negro caían graciosamente sobre su frente, sus ojos dorados estaban llenos de lágrimas... y esa sonrisa triste... una simple curva melancólica y abatida.

Quizás... todo hubiera sido diferente si su eterno egoísmo y posesión hacia Rei se hubieran mantenido ese día. ¿Porqué se había conmovido justo ese día?, ¿porqué con ese argumento?

Sin embargo, mientras más pensaba en Rei, más le golpeaba la imagen de Nataku. Dios, ¡ambos dolían tanto!

--Nataku...

Y se sintió asfixiado, encerrado.

--¿Porqué Rei...?... ¿porqué.... vienes ahora?, ¡habías desaparecido durante más de diez años y me molestas ahora...!

Cediendo algunos minutos a la desesperación y el dolor, Kai se obligó luego a controlarse. No lograba nada dejando correr lágrimas o gritos. Esos problemas había que tomarlos con serenidad. Debía darle a Nataku la seguridad que, seguramente, estaba haciendo falta. Analizaría con cuidado su comportamiento, y arreglaría la causa de "La Duda". Respetaría su petición de tiempo. Era joven, tenía derecho a dudar y querer pensar. Él era el adulto. Él debía poner la mano firme y comprensiva.

Con un suspiro, aceptó a regañadientes su propia decisión. No sabía la semana que le esperaba. 

***

Martes, 7.25am.

--Deje que yo lo haga Linda-san.

Eternamente sonriente y educado, Taro corrió a tomar la bandeja que la mujer de su padre comenzaba a preparar.

--Que amable eres Taro.

--De nada.

--¿Crees que tu padre despierte pronto?

--.... Em... bueno.... No. –respondió finalmente dejando la bandeja en la mesa y buscando la famosa mermelada que tanto le gustaba a Takao –Por lo general despierta cuando me estoy yendo, o sea, cuando está atrasado. Corre para comer algo, se ducha rápidamente y luego toma el auto para ir a la BBA. En el camino se topa conmigo, y yo le entrego el almuerzo que todos los días le preparo para que no muera de hambre a mitad de mañana.

--Eres un hijo precioso Taro –le dijo Linda sonriendo. Él solo se sonrojó y le respondió el gesto. –Pero creo que desde hoy es mi deber hacer los almuerzos de tu padre...

--Oh no, no, no Linda-san, hasta que Lena-Imouto no nazca, sigo siendo yo el encargado del desayuno...

--Pero no hay problema en que yo lo haga...

--No, no, ya le dije Linda-san, yo me encargo.

--Taro... seré la mujer de tu padre...

--Será la madre de mi hermana...

--Me gusta cocinar...

--A mí también, usted debe descansar...

--No me siento mal.

--Entonces haremos lo posible porque no se sienta mal nunca, vaya a la cama Linda-san, onegai.

Linda suspiró al ver a Taro inclinado en una venia. El muchacho era dulce, inteligente, tierno, servicial.... y tan terco como su padre.

--Está bien, tu ganas.

-- ^^ Cuando Lena-Imouto nazca, le prometo que no tocaré más una cocina.

Ambos sonrieron, y la mujer caminó lentamente hasta la habitación que compartía con Takao. El calor de las cobijas le sentó bien, y sonrió nuevamente.

--_No puedo creer que esa mujer los odie... Son las personas más hermosas que conozco._

El suave aroma del desayuno llegaba a su nariz respingada con delicioso rigor. Takao roncaba a su lado como la locomotora de un tren. Aparte de eso... reinaba la calma en toda la amplia casa.

Linda contempló el techo, incapaz de volver a dormir. Era bastante temprano, pero nunca había sido muy amante de las sábanas. Entonces rió. Dormía mucho antes de comenzar a trabajar con Kai... El ruso era tan exigente que nadie podía seguirle el ritmo. Los socios, choferes, guardias, secretarias y ayudantes cambiaban tan rápido que nadie lograba aprender los nombres. Hasta que llegó ella.

--_Se ve contento Señor Hiwatari._

_--¡Lo estoy! –_le había dicho con un extraño tono entre orgullo, felicidad, frialdad y elogio -_¡Por fin esta empresa funciona!_

Hacían un buen equipo. Él hacía buenos contactos, ella los concretaba. Él firmaba rápidamente, ella contaba las ganancias. Él aumentaba su fortuna, ella recibía un jugoso bono.

Hasta que un día...

--_¡¿Qué más puede salir mal?!_

Un grito realmente furioso. 

_--Vaya vaya, veo que "Miss Simpatía" no ha cambiado nada... _

_--¿Qué demonios haces aquí Kinomiya? _

_--Vengo a verte, ¿qué más? _

_--Fastidiarme Takao, vienes a fas-ti-diar-me. _

--_Siempre dices lo mismo._

Junto a su jefe, Él. Más bajo que Hiwatari, con esos enormes y brillantes ojos azules. Su cabello recogido en una coleta, vestido de manera informal, jugando bromas por las que cualquiera hubiera sufrido consecuencias por el resto de su vida.

Y ahora ese hombre roncaba junto a ella.

--¡Ya me voy Linda-san! –se escuchó desde lejos. La puerta sonó, y nada más interrumpió la calma.

Linda miró un poco preocupada a Takao... debía ir a trabajar....

Entonces la puerta suena nuevamente, y pasos rápidos se acercan.

--Papá.... –dijo Taro molesto -¡Dije que ya me voy! –gritó con todas sus fuerzas. Takao abrió un ojo y bostezó...

--¿Qué.... hora es?

--Tarde Papá. Tarde.

Pronto la risa abundó en la casa Kinomiya, el hogar más feliz de todo Japón.

***

Ambos habían despertado más temprano que lo acostumbrado. La verdad era que ninguno había dormido lo suficiente como para aguantar hasta las siete en la cama.

Kai fumó toda la noche apoyado en el balcón de su ventana, pensando y recordando cosas que le hacían daño.

Nataku se mantuvo sobre su cama, mirando el techo. Sin darse cuenta se quedó dormida, y sin darse cuenta, despertó en la misma posición.

El desayuno era un intercambio de platos y tazas completamente mudo. Podían entenderse sin palabras, sin gestos, como si se leyeran el pensamiento. Y por primera vez eso los hacía sentir terriblemente incómodos.

Ambos estaban nerviosos y adormilados. Eso se notó claramente en las siete tazas de café que Kai bebió, y en las cinco que tomó Nataku.

Rápidamente la tarta, el yogurt, el cereal, la fruta y el pan desaparecieron de la mesa. La joven Hiwatari comía en silencio, pero con impresionante voracidad. Era su demostración de ansiedad.

Por otro lado, Kai solo bebía café. Era una costumbre que había quedado de su tiempo con Rei. Como el chino era quien cocinaba, y sus únicas razones para estar nervioso eran sus discusiones, pues Kai siempre se veía sin poder comer cuando él y Kon tenían "ciertos roces". Pésima combinación considerando que a Hiwatari le encantaba la comida de su pareja.

Finalmente, Nataku agradeció la comida y se levantó para ir al Instituto. Kai la observó con disimulo, sintiendo que escondía sus sentimientos de una manera tan brutal que le dolía. Era como cuando era pequeño... y vivía con esa máscara fría sobre su corazón.

La muchacha cruzó por detrás de su padre, sin poder evitar aspirar su penetrante aroma. Sus pasos fueron más lentos, y los brazos le temblaban. Su mano se dirigió dudosa hacia la manilla de la puerta, pero la profunda voz de Kai la detuvo al último momento.

--Yo.... te entiendo Nataku –dijo con voz tan temblorosa que dudaba que su hija le hubiera entendido palabra alguna. Sus nervios solo se comparaban con su declaración a Rei y con su primer beso con ese ángel que era su hija. –Esperaré... lo que sea necesario...

Con un débil "gracias" ella cerró la puerta en su espalda. Una enorme sonrisa nació en sus labios, y una lágrimas se escapó. A veces sentía que debía saltar sobre Kai y besarlo hasta cansarse, pero algo en su cabeza le decía que esa no era la forma de un Hiwatari....

Y claro que no lo era. Era la forma en que Kon Rei hubiera llevado las cosas.

Pero ella no sabía quien era Kon Rei... al menos... no realmente.

***

Kia y Rika se miraron preocupadas. Taro las miraba a ellas a su vez, con expresión interrogante.

--¿Desde cuando llega temprano? –se dijeron viendo a Nataku literalmente dormir en su asiento

--Hablaré con ella.

--Espera Taro-kun, hablemos todos...

Los tres se acercaron y sentaron en sus respectivos puestos.

--Nata... –llamó Kia -¿Estás viva?

--Si...

--¿Qué ocurre Amiga? –preguntó la pelirroja -¿Estás bien?.

Hiwatari se sentó derecha y todos vieron sus ojos dorados hinchados y sostenidos en oscuras ojeras.

--No mucho...

--¿Podemos ayudar en algo?

--No se preocupen...no es nada.

--¿Podemos ayudar? –repitió Rika, conociendo la manía que ella tenía por evitar contar sus problemas.

--Si... –ella sonrió y se apoyó sobre sus codos -¿Qué tal si me invitan un helado y me acompañan a elegir la ropa que usaré en el matrimonio?

***

--No te atrevas...

--_No podrás evitarlo Hiwatari... Tu afrenta jamás será olvidada..._

--¡¡Si te acercas a ella te mato, ¿me oyes?!!, ¡te mato!

El celular fue lanzado al otro lado de la enorme habitación que era la oficina de Gerencia General.

--¡¡Te mato si te acercas!! –gritó finalmente con todas sus fuerzas, antes de caer de rodillas con la cabeza entre las manos. –Te mato si te acercas...

**Continuará.... **

**Notas: Bien, por fin saqué este capítulo, espero que les haya gustado. **

**Sé que el capítulo anterior fue muy confuso (claro, yo no lo ví así porque conozco toda la historia.... supongo) ^^ espero que las cosas se aclaren para todos. **

**Nat-chan07: ^^ como decía, espero que las duda se aclaren. **

**Galy: Lo mismo. La intriga es una buena amiga de los fikeros, y me alegra (de manera una tanto oscura) que nadie entienda nada (que mala soy). Pero seguiré escribiendo, no te preocupes ^^. **

**Kokoro Yana: Kaasan, no sabes como me apena la opinión que tienes sobre tu forma. A mí me gusta mucho lo que he leído de ti, y quiero que me creas cuando te digo que "Añoranzas" es realmente bueno. Ten más confianza en tu habilidad... este capítulo (y el resto del fic, lo sabes) es para ti ^^ (aunque lo compartas conmigo) **

**Lia-Kon-Neia: ¡Por fin alguien que comenta el giro que tomó el POV de Kai! ^^ ¿cierto que es enfermo de celoso?, me encanta así. En cuanto a quien es quien y porqué Kai vigilaba a Nataku, eso se verá dentro de poco. Y coincido contigo ¡Taro-kun es genial! Y como premio a su kawaii-sidad ¡una mamá! ^^- **

**Bien, gracias a todos por leer. Nos vemos en el próximo capítulo. Rio. **


	4. Parte 4

**Bey blade no es mío y bla bla bla. Estas cosas me ponen de mal humor. ¬¬. **

**Aiko: Jeje. Eso de las tramas y los giros dramáticos son una manía mía, no lo tomo a mal. Me gusta saber que la gente al otro lado de la pantalla está llorando o que no tiene idea lo que pasa. Soy irremediablemente mala. Y en cuanto a los de los OC, pues Kokoro Yana (creadora de "Añoranzas", fic paralelo a este) te deja un mensaje_: esta ultima nota es para Aiko-San, no es que Rio no de introducción acerca de los personajes, a cerca de eso quisiera declararme como culpable, ya que yo ya había dado una introducción de Taro, Rika y Kia y de hecho, aun falta un personaje OC mas(el chico que trae de cabeza a Rika, por cierto)así que créame que en ese aspecto la culpable soy yo y no ella._. Eso . **

**Kokoro-Yana: Kaasan espero que te guste. **

**Chibi-Kaise: Me halaga eso de "fascinante", espero que lo que sigue también te guste. **

**Diabolic: Jaja, ¿en serio te trauma?, disculpa que me ría, es que siempre me dicen "me haces llorar" o "me sentí tan mal" y es la primera vez que me dicen que los traumo... **

**Lia-Kon-neia: Así es. Esa misma es la persona que hablaba con Kia. En este capítulo verás las cosas más en detalle. Y... bueno... Taro.... U creo que me vas a odiar. Gracias por todas y cada una de tus palabras, siempre me subes el ánimo. **

**Ángelus Diabolicus: A Nataku aún no sé si la mato o no y en cuanto al "Happy end"... eso aún está por verse. **

**Sintia: Aquí está la cuarta parte, ¡disfrútala! **

**HUELLAS. **

**Capítulo 4. **

Miércoles. 19.55pm. Aeropuerto Internacional de Tokio.

Kia esperaba impaciente junto a la Cafetería "Tsuki", ubicada en el segundo piso, junto al local de Pizza Hut. El avión que traería a Galeón desde China estaba a punto de llegar.

--_Por fin nos conoceremos..._

Entre sus dedos jugaba la foto que el muchacho le había mandado a través de la Red. En ella se veía un chico alto y moreno, con una coleta negro-verdosa que fácilmente le llegaba hasta la cintura. Una enorme sonrisa blanca y ojos negros abismales entrecerrados en un gesto feliz. Su ropa no importaba mayormente. Tampoco la gente que rodeaba: un muchacho de cabello verde y otro alto y macizo como un tronco... aunque de cierta manera Kia no podía explicarse la curiosidad que le causaba ver a una pequeña niña junto a los hombres. Parecía de unos cinco o seis años, con el cabello de un tono... ¿fucsia? Y unos vivos ojos color miel. Se aferraba con fuerza a la pierna de Galeón, y apenas miraba la cámara.

--_¿Qué me importa ella?, lo importante es Galeón, Galeón y solo Galeón..._

Fang. Ese era el nombre real del chico. Tenía 19 años y de momento trabajaba con su padre en su aldea. Se veía trabajador y honesto, y a Kia le fascinaba el nuevo perfil de amigo que se mostraba ante ella.

Además...

--¡Está guapísimo!

* * *

No podía evitarlo. Era la primera vez que viajaba en avión, y no paraba de encontrar un millón de cosas sorprendentes a cada momento.

--Quieto Fang.

--Lo siento Pap

Lee miró hacia el lado y observó con gran orgullo a su hijo. El muchacho había crecido fuerte y sano. Era obediente y educado, además de un buen deportista y blade luchador.

--¿Conocerás a tu amiga japonesa?

--Eso espero.

--Tranquilo, le caerás bien.

Fang sonrió y sacó la foto que ella le había mandado: un día soleado, frente a un gran edificio, una muchacha de trenzas rubias y ojos azules brillantes vestida de uniforme (blusa blanca y falda y corbata negra) sonreía. A su lado, una chica cobriza de ojos pardos le acompañaba el gesto. Ambas eran hermosas, pero la rubia robaba toda su atención.

--¿Y cómo se llama? –preguntó curioso Lee, inclinándose sobre su hombro

--Kia. La chica del lado es su gemela, y se llama Rika.

--Son muy bonitas... –dijo dándole una pícara mirada.

--¡Sí que lo son! –exclamó con ganas, para luego sonrojarse con fuerza. –Digo...

El mayor rió con ganas mientras el más joven hacía una mueca de disgusto. Sin embargo el enojo no duró mucho, y segundos después se unía a su padre en carcajadas abiertas y sonantes.

Cuando por fin se calmaron, Lee tomó la foto y la observó detenidamente. Rubia, de blanca piel y ojos azules... fácilmente pasaría por americana... ¿Americana?

--Dime Fang, ¿por casualidad no conoces el apellido de tu amiga?

--Pues... no –dijo después de pensarlo unos instantes. –No se lo he preguntado, ¿porqué?

--Por nada, solo curiosidad.

--Papá... gracias por permitirme un poco de tiempo... –él sonrió y acarició el cabello oscuro de Fang

--No importa hijo. Lo que nos trae a Japón es un asunto que nos traerá dificultades y reveses. Es bueno que lo pases bien. Es más, si en algún momento decides no seguirme, lo entenderé.

--¡Claro que no Papá! Yo... yo no vine a buscar un romance ni nada parecido... yo vine por mi hermana... yo vine por Cho Mei y no partiré a China sin ella... No importa el tiempo que haya pasado... Aún recuerdo cuando era pequeña... una bebé... –por un momento sus palabras dejaron de fluir y la duda nació en él –La encontraremos ¿verdad Papá?

--Claro que si hijo. El ladrón es famoso, y fácil de localizar.

La voz del piloto interrumpió la conversación con su anuncio de arribo. Padre e hijo sonrieron y aspiraron con fuerza. Se venían tiempos complicados, en donde tendrían que poner todo de su parte para salir airosos.

* * *

--Te ves contenta Kia.

--Lo estoy Rika.

--¿Puedo saber el motivo?

--No.

--¿No?

--No.

--¿Porqué?

--Porque no quiero decirte.

--...Vaya vaya... ¿no estarás enamorada hermanita?

--¡Rika!

--¡Estás toda roja!, ¡acerté!, espera a que le diga a los muchachos.

--¡No debes decirles!

Viernes. 15.45pm.

--No puedo creer que en esta fecha siga haciendo tanto calor.. ¡ni siquiera he buscado mi uniforme de invierno!

--Tienes razón Nata...

--Pues yo creo que si siguen comiendo helado de esa forma se pondrán gordas y no habrá chico que las quiera...

--¡¡Taro!!

--¡Alcánzalo Kia!

--¡Para tu información yo ya tengo un chico que me quiere! –gruñó la rubia sin querer cuando arrastró a su amigo de la oreja hasta la mesa. Nataku y Taro quedaron mudos...

--¿Tienes.... novio? –preguntó Hiwatari mirando disimuladamente a Kinomiya...

--¡No!, yo... quiero decir que... No es lo que piensan... –intentó arreglar con las mejillas rojas y las manos moviéndose energéticamente.

--...Pero te gusta alguien... –declaró Nataku con algo parecido a la dureza en la voz. El silencio en su amiga solo confirmó lo que temía... ¡pero eso no podía estar pasando!, Kia debería estar enamorada de Taro porque su amigo estaba prendado con ella. –Pe...

--¡Me alegra mucho Kia! –interrumpió Kinomiya con una tremenda sonrisa y un abrazo de oso. -¡Kia-chan está enamorada!, ¿no te parece genial Nataku!

--¡No! –reclamó sin poder evitarlo. Su pecho se llenó de aire y su boca se abrió dispuesta a protestar cuando los ojos azules de Taro se clavaron en ella en una súplica muda

--¿Porqué no Nataku? –preguntó Kia, notoriamente dolida.

--Porque.... porque... –ordenándose a sí misma tranquilizarse, aspiró y exhaló un par de veces y esbozó la más falsa y dura de las sonrisas que había hecho alguna vez, siendo esta una perfecta copia de su sonrisa sincera –Por que no puedo aceptar que tengas novio antes que yo.

Taro y Kia rieron, y Nataku lo hizo con desgano. No podía ser cierto, no podía ser. Kia debía ser para Taro y para nadie más que su mejor amigo.

--Lo siento muchachos, pero debo ir a buscar a Rika al aeropuerto con mis papás.

--¿Quién los visita Kia-chan?

--Viene Kyo-san con Josh, su hijo, ¿lo recuerdas?

--¿Josh? –preguntó sorprendido Taro -¿En serio?, ¡genial!, ¿lo recuerdas Nataku?

--...Claro... El novio de Rika...

--¿El...?

--¿No lo habías notado Kia?, Rika no hace más que alucinar con Josh...

La rubia primero puso cara de incredulidad y luego salió corriendo de la heladería, dejando una enorme estela de humo tras sus pasos. Kinomiya rió ante el hecho, pero su seriedad volvió cuando vio el semblante de su mejor amiga.

--Nataku... No podemos hacer nada...

--No es justo Taro.

--Pero es así...

--¡No es justo!, ¡le gustabas, lo sé! –el moreno sonrió con cierta pena y tomó las manos temblorosas de Hiwatari.

--Pero ya no...

--¿Porqué lo aceptas todo tan tranquilamente Taro?... Otra vez... otra vez...

--Creo que en eso soy igual que Papá, con mala suerte en el amor...

--¡Kia no puede hacerte esto! –gritó golpeando la mesa con fuerza, logrando la atención de todo el local.

--Creo que mejor nos vamos Nataku.

Ya en la calle, ambos caminaban en silencio, mirando a distintos lados, con distintos sentimientos en el corazón.

--Ya no pienses en eso Nata... Te hará daño.

--Voy a descubrir quien es.

--No, no lo harás. Es más, cuando Kia vuelva, la felicitarás por estar enamorada.

--¡¿Cómo quieres que haga eso?! –reclamó indignada -¡Te hace daño!, ¡no me importa su felicidad si tú no eres feliz!

Él la miró con sus profundos ojos azules, logrando traspasar todas las barreras de frialdad y dureza que la muchacha había puesto en su alma con el correr de los años.

--Nuestra amistad con Kia no se arruinará con esto.

--Es su culpa.

--No es culpa de nadie.... Los sentimientos son así, ¡no hay nada que hacer!

--¿Cómo puedes decir eso?, podemos...

--¡Nada!, no podemos nada. Y te pido en nombre de nuestra amistad Nataku, la tuya y la mía... que no hagas nada contra ella... Te conozco bien, y sé que aún tienes ese pensamiento que solo conmigo como amigo te basta y sobra, pero no dejaré que te aísles de ese modo... No harás nada.

--Nunca puedo hacer nada por ti Taro... –le reclamó con los ojos llorosos.

--Pero si ella no quiere estar conmigo, entonces no hay nada, solo amistad.

--¡Pues no debería ser así!

Nuevamente el silencio entre ambos. Taro no le quitó los ojos a Nataku de encima, mientras ella lo evitaba de todas las maneras posibles.

--Prométeme que lo aceptarás como yo lo acepto.

--...

--Nataku...

--...De acuerdo. –él sonrió y jaló de la mano a la Hiwatari.

--Excelente, entonces vamos a mi casa un rato, Papá compró unos deliciosos pastelillos y a Linda-san le gustará que comas con nosotros.

--Takao-san ha de estar nervioso por el matrimonio de este fin de semana.

--¡Ni te lo imaginas! –dijo con un gesto –Si hasta ha comenzado a levantarse temprano para ir a trabajar...

--¿En serio?

--¡Y eso que le dieron esta semana libre!

Ambos ríen de buena gana, intentando olvidarse de Kia y su supuesto enamorado.

_No es que crea que eres medio psicópata Nataku..._-le había dicho una vez Taro a su amiga-_ pero a veces te obsesionas demasiado..._

* * *

El teléfono acababa de ser colgado, y Takao caminaba tranquilo por su casa.

--Linda, Taro llamó y dijo que viene con Nataku.

--Está bien, seguramente querrán comer de esos ricos pastelillos que compraste el otro día...

--¿E-en serio?, ¿crees que los quieran...?, no estaban buenos... sabían amargos... –dijo mirando el cielo con cara culpable.

--Takao... –comenzó ella colocando las manos sobre su cintura.

--¡En serio!, estaban malos, muy malos, mejor iré a comprar otros... –rápidamente tomó su chaqueta y su billetera, encaminándose hacia la salida, pero antes de cruzar el umbral se detuvo, y volvió con enormes ojos llorosos... -¡Me los comí todos!, ¡perdón!

La mujer solo sonrió y acarició el cabello de su futuro marido.

--No tienes arreglo Takao... Vamos juntos a comprar más.

--Pero es muy lejos para ti amor...

--Solo son tres cuadras...

--Cada cuadra tiene más de ciento veinte metros... y para qué hablar de los apresurados que empujan a todas la gente al caminar...

--No pasará nada...

--¿Y al cruzar la calle?, si algún vehículo...

--Basta Kinomiya. –cortó ella –Tú y tu hijo son iguales –le regañó con una sonrisa –Yo también puedo ser muy necia, y mi necedad me dice que tengo antojos y quiero pasteles escogidos por mi mano.

--.... Esta bien, vamos.

Como si de un rayo se tratara, Takao fue a la habitación, tomó una manta y volvió con su mujer para ponérsela cariñosamente sobre los hombros. Linda lo agradeció con una sonrisa y, de la mano, se encaminaron hacia la pastelería más cercana.

--Estoy un poco preocupada Takao –le comentó mientras la campanilla de la pastelería anunciaba los nuevos clientes.

--¿Porqué cariño?

--...Ya es viernes, y no he sabido nada de Yakoro... –dijo ella en voz baja. –Me preocupa mucho...

--No deberías hacerlo. Esa muchacha sabe hacer las cosas por sí misma.

--Eso justamente es lo que me preocupa. Quizás debería llamar a algunos hoteles preguntando si tiene reservaciones.

--Ya debe estar en Japón Cariño. Ten por seguro que estará en la fiesta puntualmente.

--...Eso espero –suspiró.

* * *

La oficina estaba desierta. Ese día no habían habido informes, visitas, llamadas, contratos ni nada que significara relacionarse con alguna de las doscientas treinta y dos personas que trabajaban en su edificio o con alguna de los tantos millones que vivían en toda la ciudad.

Ni un ruido rompía la densa atmósfera que reinaba. Silencio, ira, aire enrarecido. Nadie deseaba entrar en esa oficina aquél día... ni en toda la semana que estaba terminando. Entrar era morir, o peor aún, ser despedido. Entrar significaba perder sus empresas, su paciencia, todo.

La oficina de la muerte era nada menos que la de Gerencia General... la oficina de Hiwatari Kai, dueño de la enorme transnacional que tenía como cuarteles generales ese modesto edificio en medio de Tokio.

Loe empleados pasaban en silencio cuando sus caminos se acercaban a la enorme puerta doble de caoba y manijas de bronce pulido. No habían bromas y todos compadecían a la secretaria de gerencia, que debía estar tras el primer control de seguridad todo el tiempo. Los guardias solidarizaban con ella llevándole café o algún dulce, cosas que ella agradecía con su sonrisa de mujer fatal que, rezaba, algún día derribara el témpano de hielo que era su jefe.

--Sakura, avisa a Hiwatari-san que el informe semanal de acciones estará en unos minutos en su oficina.

La mujer frunció el ceño mientras asentía con gesto despectivo. Todas las secretarias odiaban a Makoto, secretaria personal y asistente principal de Kai. Tenía acceso a cosas que nadie más y el líder de la compañía solía demostrar que tenía paciencia solo con ella, generando rumores de las más diversas índoles.

--Claro Makoto, yo le aviso.

La castaña desapareció del pasillo mientras Sakura arreglaba su larga y voluminosa melena rubia.

--Hiwatari-sama... –dijo por el intercomunicador –Makoto manda decir que el informe semanal de acciones estará en poco tiempo.

No hubo respuesta. La luz roja del aparato se apagó, mostrando que la comunicación se había sido cortada. Sakura lanzó un puchero infantil. A esas alturas no podría acostarse con Hiwatari antes del año nuevo.

--Hiwatari-san, los informes semanales están aquí. –Makoto había entrado en silencio, y hacía su reporte sin esperar respuesta alguna. Los años de trabajo con el ruso le habían enseñado que intentar tener una conversación con él un día como ese era un suicidio declarado. –El grupo de contadores indican que el Servicio de Impuestos Internos terminó su registro y las copias le llegarán el lunes que viene. La mesa directiva desea una reunión informativa para el miércoles a las cuatro de la tarde y el gerente de la filial inglesa llamó avisando de una supuesta evasión de impuestos por parte del sub-gerente europeo: Gerard Neville. El diario financiero "Negocios y Empresas" desea una entrevista para la siguiente semana, el día viernes. La revista "People" llamó también preguntando si autorizaba colocar su cara en portada debido a la publicación de la lista de los cincuenta hombres más sensuales de Japón y una revista juvenil llamada "17" llamó también pidiendo autorización para colocar en portada y reportaje central a Nataku-san como una de las jóvenes multimillonarias del momento.

Papeles, revistas, informes y carpetas fueron dejadas sobre el lujoso escritorio de Kai sin que este pronunciara una palabra.

--Lo olvidaba, también llamó a la central su amigo, Kinomiya-san, avisando la llegada de un señor llamado... Kyo. –la pequeña palm no dejaba de escupir datos que eran correctamente recitados por Makoto –Dijo que llegó a las 16.00 de hoy, y que se alojará en su casa.

El sonido del sillón giratorio distrajo y sobresaltó un poco a la mujer castaña, que vio con sorpresa que Hiwatari volteaba a verla.

--Dile a la mesa directiva que se vaya al diablo, a Neville tráelo aquí en dos semanas, que "Negocios y Empresas" hablen con Shinji, la revista "People" también puede irse al diablo y avísales a los de "17" que si vuelven a preguntar una imbecilidad como esa, compraré las acciones y cerraré su miserable publicación.

--Como diga Señor.

Makoto se mantuvo en silencio unos segundos antes de tomar aire.

--Señor, no se ve nada bien...

--....

--¿Hay algo que pueda hacer por usted?

Kai estuvo a punto de despedirla con un potente grito, pero lo pensó de nuevo y se calmó. Entonces lo dijo. Después de una semana, lo dijo.

--Por favor, llama a Nataku... dile que necesito verla urgente...

--Claro Señor. ¿Punto de encuentro?

--La paso a buscar al lugar en donde esté.

Ya no aguantaba. No podía pensar con claridad, estaba nervioso y ansioso. Su humor iba de mal en peor y hasta comenzaba a tomar malas decisiones.... Esa espera no podía seguir prolongándose... Necesitaba a Nataku a su lado nuevamente, no como su hija, sino como su pareja, su amante, su mundo, su todo.

--_Perdóname Rei... pero no puedo vivir sin ella... Así como en su momento no pude vivir sin ti. Sé que me entiendes... sé que a pesar de odiarme me entiendes... No puedo verla como mi hija, no puedo..._

Súbitamente, pensó en la fiesta de Takao y Linda. Los regalos debían ser entregados antes, y con todo el alboroto él aún no compraba el suyo.

--Lo llevaré a la fiesta. Les compraré una camioneta ultimo modelo...

Era la ocasión perfecta. Amaba las fiestas. Eran el único lugar en donde podía lucir a Nataku como su "pareja" y que todos lo aceptaran y murieran de envidia por eso. La llevaría del brazo por todas partes, ella con su vestido precioso y él con su smoking perfecto.

Ahora si comprendía y creía que había cosas que solo tomaban sentido cuando tenía a alguien a su lado.

_--Tu hija es la mujer más hermosa del mundo Rei..._

**Continuará.... **

**Notas: ¡uf! Por fin el capítulo 4 sale. Espero que les guste como va. Sorry la tardanza U. **


	5. Parte 5

**Huellas.**

**Capítulo 5.**

_Nataku-san, soy Makoto la asistente de su padre. Kai-san me ha pedido que le avise que necesita verla, que por favor le llame para que pueda recogerla en un lugar escogido por usted. _

_No quiero parecer entrometida pero… Kai-san parece tan cansado y deprimido… No, olvídelo, lo siento. Su padre también me pidió que le dijera que ha decidido comprar a los Kinomiya una camioneta último modelo y si podía acompañarlo a ver una para la fiesta de mañana. Su traje estará listo a las 7 de hoy y el de Kai-san ya está en su casa. Serán llevados en el Roll Royce negro de su padre, ya que los novios serán llevados en limusina y Kai-san consideró inapropiado ir también en una. _

_Su peluquera la visitará mañana a las 2 de la tarde, para poder llegar a la ceremonia religiosa a las cuatro en punto y a la recepción a las siete. _

_Por favor Nataku-san… llame a su padre… _

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

--¿Para qué vinimos Nat?, no tenemos edad para conducir.

--Ayúdame a escoger una buena camioneta. –dijo ella sin esperarlo, adentrándose en la enorme estructura en donde una treintena de vehículos se hallaban en exhibición.

--¿Y para qué quieres una camioneta?

--Para robármela y llenarla de explosivos. –respondió –Después la mando al matrimonio de tu padre y los mato a todos.

--….¿En serio?

--¡Claro que no Taro!... al menos la parte de robarla y hacerla explotar mañana.

--¿Entonces si vas a comprar una camioneta? –la morena clavó sus ojos dorados en él y puso las manos en su cintura.

--¡Deja de parlotear Taro Kinomiya y dime que camioneta te gusta!

Ante la potente orden, los vendedores alzaron las cabezas, pero las bajaron al ver que solo eran dos muchachos que ni siquiera podían sacar licencias de conducir.

--¡Mira esta Nataku! –exclamó el chico de pelo azulado, señalando una Montero Sport 4x4 último modelo de color azul marino.

--Es muy bonita. –dijo ella mirando su interior –Espaciosa, 200 km/h como velocidad máxima, cinco velocidades, caja manual, cierre centralizado, aire acondicionado, radio/cd con adaptador de discman… Air bag, barras laterales… Se ve bastante bien… ¿De veras te gusta Taro?

--¡Claro!, ¿a quién puede NO gustarle una camioneta como esta?

--Tienes razón –dijo sonriendo. –Entonces será esta. Espérame aquí.

Hiwatari salió hacia la sala de ventas mientras Taro miraba el precio. 30000 dólares más impuestos.

--Me encantaría tener una camioneta como esta…

Pocos minutos después Nataku volvió, luciendo una enorme sonrisa.

--¿Porqué tan contenta?

--Nada en especial… -contestó tirándolo de la mano hacia la calle. –Vamos, tenemos que llegar a tu casa. Esta era solo una "pequeña" desviación, ¿lo recuerdas?

--Claro…Etto… Nat… ¿tu padre no quería verte?, ¿para eso te llamó Makoto-san verdad?

--….Hablaré con él en la noche… cuando vuelva a casa…

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

--¿A….? –Kai lanzó un bufido mientras comenzaba a dar vueltas por la oficina -¿Estás segura que le dijiste que era urgente?

--Así es.

--¿Y te escuchó?

--Si Señor. Me dijo que llamaría en cuanto necesitara que la pasara a buscar a casa de su amigo Kinomiya…

--¡¡Kinomiya!!, ¡¡Kinomiya!! –gritó -¡Estoy harto del maldito mocoso!

Makoto retrocedió unos pasos y enarcó sus cejas en un gesto de obvia preocupación.

--Señor…

--¿Dijiste a la casa de Kinomiya verdad?

--S-Si

--¿Segura? –asintió -¡¿Completamente segura?!

--Si Señor…

Poco menos que furioso, Kai tomó su chaqueta y salió hecho un tornado de la oficina.

--_Lo dije claramente… Necesito-Hablar-Con-Nataku y ese mocoso no me lo va a impedir… _

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

La mesa estaba lista y todos estaban sentados disfrutando de la conversación. Taro, Linda, Takao y Nataku tenían un pastel cada uno. El chico genio tenía uno de merengue, la mujer uno de frambuesa, el adulto uno de durazno y la muchacha uno de manjar y galletas.

--Taro nos dijo que te gustaba la torta de hoja Nataku –dijo Linda con su tono amable –Así que decidimos comprar uno.

--¡Está delicioso Linda-san!

--Siempre tan amable Taro –musitó Takao como distraído, pero con la clara intención de incomodarlo.

--Pap

--De todas maneras Nataku –continuó el ex campeón –Ya sabes que permitiré su amistad siempre y cuando me asegures la integridad de mi hijo. –ella sonrió y Linda puso cara preocupada –Ya me entiendes niña, que Kai no lo mate, que Kai no lo golpee, que Kai no lo haga desaparecer, que Kai no…

--Basta ya Takao –dijo la mujer –Lo haces ver como un ogro…

--Pero cariño… el Príncipe de Hielo puede ser muy peligroso… lo digo por experiencia propia

Todos rieron. Nataku detuvo su gesto y escuchó con atención. Un sonido gutural venía de la calle, y se acercaba a gran velocidad.

--¿Pasa algo Nataku?

El rechinar de neumáticos coronó el extraño sonido, y la muchacha puso una cara parecida al espanto.

--¡Viene Papá!

--¿Kai?

--Estupendo, ¿Querrá tomar té con nosotros?

--_Dios, viene furioso… _

El timbre comenzó a sonar con insistencia. Linda hizo un ademán de levantarse, pero fue detenida por Taro.

--Yo iré Linda-san

--No te preocupes Taro –le dijo ella, tan tierna como siempre –Yo puedo ir…

--No, no, no, permítame ir.

--Taro…

--Por favor Linda-san…

Takao sonreía mientras aprovechaba de robar el pastel de Taro y Nataku decidió que si no hacía algo, su padre echaría la puerta abajo.

--Iré yo. –declaró. Su mejor amigo abrió la boca para protestar, pero ella se adelantó –Es Papá y creo que viene un poco molesto.

El muchacho y la mujer intercambiaron miradas mientras la Hiwatari caminaba por el pasillo hacia la puerta.

--¿Qué hiciste Taro? –preguntó Takao.

--¡Nada!

--¿Seguro?

--¡Papá!

--Por favor, no discutan… Si Kai está enojado, debe tener un buen motivo.

--Amor, Kai _no necesita un motivo_ para estar enojado, el _vive_ enojado.

Y mientras la familia discute, Nataku toma el pomo de la puerta. Creía saber que pasaba con su padre. Casi siempre lo sabía. Era en momentos como esos en donde odiaba esa extraña conectividad que tenía que ese hombre que amaba, era casi una relación síquica.

La puerta se abrió lentamente, dejándolos frente a frente, en silencio.

--Hola Papá… -dijo finalmente, levantando los ojos.

--¿No te mandé a buscar acaso? –gruñó.

--…Técnicamente no. Solo me mandaste un mensaje con Makoto diciendo que era urgente…

--¿Y qué demonios significa para ti la palabra "urgente"?

--No lo sé en realidad, pero supongo que si era "tan" importante… ¿podrías haberme llamado tú mismo no?

Oops, golpe bajo.

--Pues deberías recordar que me parto la espalda para que darte la mejor vida posible, eso no me deja tiempo ni siquiera de saber donde está mi maldito celular.

¡¡Si eres tú Kai entra de una vez que la casa se enfría!! –se oyó que gritaba Takao desde el comedor.

--Vamos a casa... –ordenó Hiwatari.

--Al menos entra a saludar Pap

--Tenemos que comprar la maldita camioneta…. –regañó controlando apenas el volumen de su voz –¡Vamos!

--…Deja que vaya a buscar mis cosas y me despida.

Los pasos de Kai volvieron hacia su vehículo mientras los de su hija se internaban nuevamente en la casa.

--Lo siento mucho, pero debo irme –dijo Nataku haciendo una venia, con su tono neutral y diligente.

--Kai no debería tratarte así. –regañó Takao. –Ni siquiera pasó a saludar.

--Mañana estaremos en su fiesta de matrimonio –aseguró la Hiwatari con una sonrisa –Ya verá que estará de mejor humor. Yo me encargo de eso.

_No te preocupes Takao, ya verás que en un rato se olvidará, yo me encargo_

--Claro -dijo más serio el dueño de casa- asegúrate Niña que no espante a los invitados con su cara de Príncipe de Hielo.

--Claro Kinomiya-san. Hasta mañana Linda-san, bai bai Taro.

--Cuidate mucho Nataku.

--Hasta mañana Nat…

Recogida la chaqueta, la muchacha partió, cerrando la puerta en su espalda, pensando en la pérdida que significaba no haber podido terminar de comer ese delicioso pastel.

--Hacia la Avenida Central –le dijo a su padre cuando subió al vehículo –Tengo una camioneta encargada.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

--A veces siento que Kai es demasiado duro con su hija… Sé que no me corresponde hablar ni opinar pero…

--Linda, la historia de Kai y Nataku es muy complicada. Ese Príncipe de Hielo ha cambiado mucho, si lo hubieras conocido cuando éramos niños no lo creerías. Se desvive por esa niña…. Tal como lo hubiera hecho Rei… -susurró finalmente.

--¿Me contarás algún día? –preguntó ella, encarando sus ojos azules. –¿me dirás la historia de Nataku?

--…. Claro…

La feliz pareja se acostó. Takao pasó sus brazos por los hombros de Linda y le permitió conciliar el sueño ahí. Pero lo cierto era que el antiguo líder de los Blade Brakers poco podía pegar los ojos. Kai no estaba en su mente, sino el día que se avecinaba… su boda, su matrimonio… Por fin se casaría.

--_Tal como dicen… la tercera es la vencida…_

Primero Hilary. Una relación alocada y divertida, llena de energía y juegos… pero poco seria y voluble. Siguieron siendo amigos, pero se dieron cuenta que no era posible que fueran otra cosa que eso. Ser novios, o algo más que eso, quedaba definitivamente descartado.

Luego… luego… Era gracioso, aún le costaba pensar que habían tenido algo. Eso que habían tenido (cosa que se resistía a recibir el nombre de "relación") había sido más una terapia de reanimación antidepresiva que nada. Les había servido a ambos. Habían sellado su destino como Némesis… y no era un mal recuerdo… A pesar de lo gruñón y dolido que estaba, a pesar de tener una niña ajena en los brazos, aunque la pena lo consumiera por dentro… Él había necesitado un apoyo, y Takao Kinomiya había estado ahí para brindárselo, otorgándole a ambos una oportunidad nunca vista… Sin embargo, seguía costándole ponerle un nombre, seguía costando aceptar el nombre… Pero tarde o temprano se lo contaría a Linda… cuando tuviera que decirle la verdad sobre Nataku… en ese momento, le diría de su fugaz amorío con Kai.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

La casa era un conjunto de bullicio y risas.

--Siento la confusión Kyo, ya conoces a Takao…

--No te preocupes, ya debí haber imaginado que no estaría en casa el día que tenía que recibirme… Mañana mismo pediré habitaciones en un hotel, pierde cuidado.

--¡Pero puedes quedarte si quieres! La casa es amplia y los muchachos se llevan bien.

--Si, pero tu tienes dos muchachas hermosas y yo tengo un hijo mujeriego.

--Entonces llévatelo antes que lo mate.

Claire reía mientras preparaba los últimos bocadillos del día. Ya eran más de las 10 y todos estaban levantados, como si no recordaran que al día siguiente tenían un matrimonio importante y que debían lucir perfectos.

--Les hice algunos…. -Pero ya no quedaban en la bandeja. – iré por más.

Kyo reía ante la embobada mirada que Max seguía dándole a su cobriza esposa, y le recordaba con frecuencia sus espionajes en la universidad (donde se conocieron), como la seguía y el día que se escondió en el ducto de ventilación del camarín de mujeres del equipo de hockey en césped que la mujer lideraba.

--¡Calla! –le había gritado Mizuhara, lanzándose contra él, tapando su boca con ambas manos mientras todos reían.

--Como si no estuviera enterada Max Mizuhara –había dicho ella entre japonés e inglés. Al rubio se le encendieron las mejillas y todos volvieron a reír.

--¡Lo siento Claire!

Aprovechando el escándalo, Kia se arrastró a la cocina y robó la totalidad de galletas con chocolate que había en la bandeja, listas para ser servidas, y corrió hasta las escaleras en donde Josh y Rika la esperaban.

Josh era un muchacho delgado y de vivos ojos pardos. Tenía la piel tostada y el cabello (originalmente castaño) caía largo hasta sus hombros en tonalidades negras, verdes y rojas. Vestía a la manera Hip Hop, con anchos pantalones de muchos bolsillos a media pierna, con bóxers a la vista, zapatillas de basquetbolista y una camiseta larga con el símbolo de los Lakers en el pecho y los hombros. Un arete dorado caía desde su oreja izquierda y llevaba otro en su ceja derecha. Solía ir por el mundo masticando chicle de menta o comiendo pastillas del mismo sabor. De su cinto colgaba eternamente un discman con música de su tendencia y algo de metal. Ciertamente no era el prototipo de hijo que se esperaría del genio del Bey Blade (más teniendo como amigo al "otro" hijo de un genio científico como eran Judy y Max), pero con el tiempo padre e hijo se habían entendido: Josh había demostrado que la ropa no influía en sus neuronas y que sus gustos se alejaban de las drogas y el alcohol. Kyo, a su vez, le dio todas las armas para que fuera el mejor del mundo… literalmente. Su única condición… cuidarse…

--A veces suele ir con sus amigos a jugar baloncesto a ciertos barrios peligrosos. Sé que tiene buenos amigos ahí, incluso me he enterado que participa en algunos proyectos de nivelación estudiantil y ayuda social… pero no puedo evitar temer que algo le pase.

Pero el muchacho era feliz, y en ese momento, planeaba ser aún más feliz al lado de la chica de su vida, de su cuñada preferida y de una deliciosa dotación de galletas mal habidas que, seguramente, harían rodar cabezas.

--Vamos rápido antes que Mamá se de cuenta.

--Las comeremos antes que lo haga.

--Pero chicos… Mamá se enojar

--No seas aburrida Rika.

--Tranquila Amor mío, yo te protegeré con mi vida de la furia de tu madre –le había dicho melosamente, colocando una rodilla en el suelo y posicionando sus manos sobre su pecho, una, y extendida hacia ella la otra.

Los tres rieron de buena gana sin notar el silencio que reinaba en la sala.

--¡¡Ustedes se robaron mis galletas!!

--¡Yo no Tía Claire! –saltó Josh –Fueron ellas…

--¡Josh! –reclamaron a coro las gemelas con caras furiosas.

--….Tu madre da miedo enojada –susurró el muchacho intentando excusarse.

--¡¿Qué dijiste Josh?!

--Nada Tía Claire, ¿cómo cree eso?

Max y Kyo se alejaron un poco. El pobre muchacho estaba entre la madre furiosa y las gemelas de la destrucción… después de todo… por algo se habían ganado el apodo…

--Procuren dejarlo entero para mañana Mujeres –dijo Mizuhara mientras sugería a Kyo ir a dormir. Habían hecho un largo viaje y la fiesta prometía ser un verdadero espectáculo.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

_--El desayuno está listo…_

_--¿Y qué tenemos hoy?_

_--Huevos, leche, miel, pan fresco y tostado, mermelada, palta, queso, jamón, paté, un poco de salsa de jamón con pimentón, yogurt con y sin sabor, cereal y… y… y… ¡jugo!, eso, jugo. _

_--…Me dejarás hecho una bola de grasa Rei…_

_--¡Nada de esto tiene grasa!, es un desayuno balanceado, claro si quitas los huevos y la salsa… pero es bueno. _

_--No veo café._

_--No hay café._

_--¿Cómo que no hay café?_

_--No, no hay café. La cafeína dificulta la absorción de calcio, si sigues así serás un viejo osteoporósico, y te advierto que no cuidaré viejos achacosos. _

_--¡Rei!_

_--Me buscaré un amante con dinero y te contrataré una enfermera._

_--¡Rei!_

_--…Por eso no pongo café _

_--…Estás loco Rei…_

_--Loco, loco de amor por ti… -cantó el chino- loco, loco hasta pedir perdón, ¡loco por tu corazón!_

_Ambos habían reído y habían engullido todo el suculento desayuno. _

_--¿Y ahora?_

_--Ah no Kai Hiwatari. El sexo después del desayuno es contraproducente. _

_--…¿Y quién quería sexo?_

_--¿No lo querías?_

_--No._

_--¡¿Y porqué no?!_

_--…Por que es contraproducente… _

_--…Estoy de acuerdo. Más tarde. _

_--Tú lo has dicho. Más tarde. _

_--…_

_--…_

_--¿Kai?_

_--Aún es no mas tarde Rei…_

_--Oh… _

_--…_

_--…_

_--…_

_--Kai… _

_--Aún no Rei…_

_--Oh… ¿me avisas verdad?_

_--Por supuesto… _

_--…_

_--…_

_--…_

_--Rei… _

_--De acuerdo._

**Continuará. **

**Notas: Este capítulo lo dejé más corto para centrarme en el matrimonio de Takao y Linda en el siguiente. Espero que les haga gustado. Me parece un poco raro que sean 7 hojas y que el capítulo diga TAN pero TAN poco. Es increíble, a veces uno escribe dos hojas que dicen todo y a veces 10 que no dicen nada… **

**Reviews:**

**Kokoro Yana: . Kaasan!! Espero que puedas leerlo y que te guste mucho. ¡Ves que si te hago feliz!, todo por mi kaasan… Por cierto, ¿te gustó como quedó Josh?**

**Galy: Cierto que si?, la dieta de la lagartija: primero el padre, luego la hija. XD Jejeje, lamentablemente, Lee ya llegó a Japón y no anda en buenos pasos. Espero que te haya gustado el capítulo. **

**Chibi-Kaisie: Me alegra que no te moleste la tardanza (aunque sé que en el fondo todos me odian por ser demorona). Otro capítulo más. **

**Senko: ¡Cantemos! "Todos odiamos a Mao… todos odiamos a Lee" (se repite tres veces dando vueltas sobre el círculo mágico, lanzando las maldiciones luego por orden secuencial). Me halaga que pienses que este será tu fic favorito. Al parecer tiene para rato, así que disfrútalo XD. **


	6. Parte 52

**Disclamer: Bey blade ni sus bishounen no me pertenecen. Nataku es mía. Josh, Kia, Rika, Taro, Linda, Lena y un personaje que saldrá después son de Kokoro-kaasan. **

**Cambio de planes . Gracias Kokoro-kaasan por la idea. **

**

* * *

**

**Huellas  
Capítulo 5.2**

La enorme Mansión estaba a oscuras y en silencio. A esa hora las pocas personas que trabajaban ahí ya dormían, y solo los sistemas automáticos de seguridad estaban activos.

La lujosa camioneta fue dejada junto a los otros vehículos de la casa. A primera hora un camión de transporte pasaría a recogerla y alguien le pondría un enorme rosón amarillo en el capó. Kai sabía que a Linda le gustaba el amarillo.

--¿Vas a decirme que te pasa o no?

Hiwatari levantó la mirada sorprendido por el duro tono. Nataku estaba unos metros más adelante, junto al sillón negro de cuero, aún sujetando la mochila con los ojos llenos de ira y confusión. La formulación de la pregunta arruinó aún más su estado de ánimo, por lo que frunció el ceño y se encaminó a su habitación.

Se sentía traicionado, dejado de lado. Nataku había preferido al mocoso Kinomiya abiertamente antes que a él. Era obvio que la muchacha se había pensado muy bien eso del "nosotros"

--¡Papá!

Los pasos de su hija resonaron en su espalda, pero solo respondió con un portazo en su respingada nariz.

Por algunos momentos el silencio reinó y solo el resoplar furioso de Nataku contra la puerta rompía la monotonía. Kai escuchaba atento, deseando que su cuerpo no estuviera dispuesto a todas y cada una de las señales de la muchacha, quería poner su atención en otra cosa por un solo momento. Odiaba su olor, su cabello, sus ojos, su maldita sangre china y el odioso recuerdo que venía implícito, sin poder apartarlo como una mancha o molestia.

Desesperado, buscó con la mirada algo en qué distraerse, al menos hasta escuchar el portazo que indicaría la rendición de su hija con respecto a una decisión. Entonces se fijó en su amplia y surtida biblioteca. Si bien leer nunca lo había distraído, en la estantería también había álbumes de fotos por montones. Al azar eligió uno y se tendió en la cama para mirarlo bajo la luz de su lámpara de escritorio.

Su expresión preocupada cambió al ver la primera foto. Sus cejas, luego del instante de sorpresa, cayeron enmarcando sus ojos en confusión. ¿Sería una broma acaso?, no recordaba una situación así en lo absoluto. Miró la fecha y vio que la foto databa de unos 11 años atrás. Rápidamente buscó otros tomos que tuvieran fotos del mismo año, para corroborar la falsedad de la imagen que había visto, pero para su sorpresa, se encontró con más fotos iguales.

--¿Yo... y el mocoso Kinomiya?

En efecto, Kai Hiwatari salía sosteniendo en sus brazos a un sonriente Taro. El adulto se veía tan feliz como el niño, y de fondo tenían un parque de diversiones.

La sorprendida mente del ruso exigió una explicación inmediata. ¿Cuándo había sostenido al geniecillo ese en brazos?, ¡¿y en un parque?!... ¡¿y dónde estaba Nataku?!

De pronto los recuerdos llegaron de golpe. Claro, ¿cómo lo había olvidado?. Los niños eran pequeños... habían ido a ese lugar del incidente del Jardín de Niños, en donde algunos chicos se habían reído de Taro por no tener Mamá y, sintiéndose indentificada, Nataku había intervenido, ganándose dos buenos golpes: uno en la mejilla y otro bajo el ojo derecho. Max, Takao y él habían llegado al lugar rápidamente. Al ver a su niña se había llenado de odio, pero, por alguna razón que no recordaba, había terminando consolando a Taro en un pequeño rincón. Los ojos azul eléctrico del niño llegaron a su mente, brillantes y abiertos en sorpresa.

Con su boca entreabierta sin creer en los recuerdos que había sepultado, se sentó y acomodó en la cama con el tomo en las manos. Como un río desbocado, cada imagen, sonido y olor llegaba a su mente, mostrándole pasajes de su vida (importantes pasajes de su vida) que por alguna extraña razón había decidido olvidar.

_Apenas y era mediodía. El sol brillaba con fuerza en el cielo y la suave brisa aplacaba con dulces caricias el sofocante calor. La risa de los pequeños le hacía sonreír mientras conversaba una que otra vanalidad con Takao y Max._

_--¿Cómo está Nataku?_

_--Está bien. Pedí a la enfermera del Kinder una pomada para que no se le inflame. _

_--Ten cuidado Príncipe de Hielo, no vayan a creer que golpeas a tu hija._

_Mizuhara lanzó una queja a su amigo, pero Kai sabía que Takao tenía razón. No le extrañaría que algún reportero estuviera cerca, considerando el creciente rumor de su "noviazgo" con Amelia Zippen, una actriz inglesa y el hecho de haber cruzado toda la ciudad en un Ford Mustang rojo del año, reventando el velocímetro y pasando cada semáforo en rojo que encontró. _

_Su cara seria alertó a sus amigos sobre sus pensamientos. Kai con tal de proteger a Nataku y a su círculo íntimo del asedio de los periodistas era capaz de muchas cosas, algunas bastante radicales. _

_--Vamos mejor por unos helados... -sugirió rápidamente Max, intentando apartar de la mente de Hiwatari las palabras del moreno. _

_--Cierto –dijo de pronto el ruso, como recordando algo, sorprendiendo a sus amigos –Prometí un helado de chocolate... _

_--Pero a tu hija no le gusta el helado de chocolate... _

_--Pero al tuyo si Takao... _

Sin quererlo, sonrió. Con los ojos vueltos al pasado, recordó el enorme cariño que alguna vez tuvo por ese muchacho que siempre acompañaba a su hija y diversas anécdotas llegaron a su cabeza haciéndolo reír.

_La cara de Takao daba risa. Simplemente daba risa. La incredulidad hecha humano. La sorpresa con cuerpo y ropa. _

_Su pequeño Kentaro (cariñosamente llamado Taro) había dicho su primera palabra... y no había sido "Pap_

_--¿Nat?_

_Kai y Takao quedaron mudos, aunque Hiwatari tendía más a la risa que al silencio._

_--¡¿Nat?!_

_--Una preciosa primera palabra muchacho –celebró el ruso –se nota que será un chico listo._

_--¡¿Porqué tendría que decir Nat?! –entonces sus ojos se posaron en su acompañante -¡Esto es culpa tuya Hiwatari! ¡me robaste a mi hijo!_

_--¡¿Qué estupideces dices?!_

_--¡Vienes y te la pasas hablando de tu hija!_

_--¿Qué culpa tengo que sea preciosa, hermosa, talentosa...y que sea justamente MI hija?_

_--¡Hiwatari! –lloró el moreno con ojos de cachorro –Esto es culpa tuya..._

_--No seas tonto Kinomiya. –el pálido empresario se acercó a Taro y se agachó hasta quedar a su altura. –A ver chico, di "Papá" para que el bruto de tu padre quede contento. _

_--Nat –balbuceó._

_--No, no, no. Ya sé que mi hija es preciosa y que su nombre merece ser dicho y escuchado miles de veces, pero quiero que digas "Pap_

_--¿Pa...?... Nat._

_--Bien, bien, al menos ya entendiste lo que quiero decir. Vamos, repite, "Pap_

_--Pa...ba_

_--Aprendes rápido mocoso –le dijo Kai con una sonrisa mientras miraba de reojo a Takao que seguía llorando por haber perdido el puesto de "primera palabra" –"Pap_

_--Pa...pa_

_--¡Mira Takao! Dijo "Papá" –informó poniéndose de pie y pasando un brazo por el hombro de su amigo. –Anda, dile que lo diga. _

_Con ojos enormes y llorosos, Takao se agachó y habló con voz exageradamente quebrada. _

_--¿Taro?_

_--Paaaa...pa._

_Nuevamente sus ojos se volvieron llenos de lágrimas y una sonrisa que no le cabía en la cara afloró. _

_--Dijo... "Pap_

_--¿Lo ves?_

_--Paaapá... paapá –repetía. _

_--Aquí estoy Taro-kun... -dijo Kinomiya, pero de inmediato cayó. El chico mientras repetía insistentemente la palabra, extendía los brazos... a Kai –_

_--Paaap_

_El llanto de Takao se escuchó en todo el vecindario mientras a Kai le resbalaba una gota desde la nuca hasta el suelo. _

_--Oh Dios... Yo no soy tu padre Taro. Es él –le dijo apuntando al Kinomiya que lloraba en el suelo a todo pulmón. El niño paseó los ojos de su padre al ruso y a su padre nuevamente –Se que no es un espectáculo muy esperanzador, pero créeme, es un buen padre._

_--¿Pa...pá? _

_--Sí, él si. Yo no. _

_--Papá..._

_--Yo soy Kai, Hiwatari Kai, padre de Nataku._

_--Nat_

_--Esa misma. _

_Un gran bostezo del pequeño llamó la atención del ruso. Sonriendo con tranquilidad pensó en acunarlo, pero si lo hacía estaba seguro que Takao moriría asegurando que le había robado a su hijo. _

Cuando su risa se apagó, el silencio le atronó los oídos. Tanto silencio... entonces recordó que estaba enojado con su hija. Eran las 2.25am y tenía unas 10 horas para reconciliarse con ella antes de la fiesta.

Sus recientes recuerdos le hicieron sentir mal. Debido a la muerte de Rei, él y Takao se habían vuelto... "muy íntimo" en varios sentidos y con distintos grados de profundidad. Debido a esto, (y al hecho de haber permanecido como hijos únicos) Taro y Nataku se habían criado casi como hermanos, más o menos hasta los 8 o 9 años, fecha en que las empresas del ruso le obligaron a romper la estrecha cercanía. ¿Podía culpar a su hija por sentir tal cariño por el chico ese?, ¿podía culpar a Taro del lazo que le unía a su Nataku?.

--Por supuesto que no puedo.

Abrazando sus rodillas se dispuso a pensar. ¿Cuándo y porqué había sepultado el cariño que tenía por Taro? Luego de mucho pensar encontró la obvia respuesta: el día que se había convencido de estar enamorado de Nataku. Aquél día todos aquellos hombres que tenían alguna relación con ella debían ser condenados a muerte porque él y solo él, Kai Hiwatari merecía la mirada dorada de la muchacha.

Quizás había sido demasiado posesivo y poco comprensivo. Nataku tenía solo 15 años... era obvio que quisiera estar con sus amigos... más si el padre de su mejor-amigo-medio-hermano se iba a casar.

Había prometido esperar lo que fuera necesario... Y había fallado.

_ --Algún día tendrás que bajar las alas y aceptar que otros también pueden tener la razón. _

_--¡¡Ningún gato me llevará la contraria!! _

Pero nuevamente los felinos se habían impuesto.

Suspirando resignado comenzó a pensar las palabras adecuadas, intentando tener respuesta para todos sus errores, los que sin duda alguna le serían reprochados.

"_Esperaré el tiempo que sea necesario..."_ Pues bien, la paciencia duró una semana. Una miserable semana. Y Kai sabía perfectamente que a Nataku ese detalle no se había pasado por alto en ningún momento.

Enfrentar su mirada enfadada y aceptar que se había equivocado sería doloroso. Nunca se le había hecho fácil decir "lo siento", pero esta vez no tenía opción. Si llegaba a la ceremonia sin Nataku (o si Takao notaba que las cosas entre ellos no iban bien como padre e hija) el moreno era capaz de hacer una verdadera locura... Y prefería enfrentarse a la ira de su hija, antes que a la ocurrencia de Kinomiya.

Suspirando, se levantó lentamente. Hacía poco había escuchado el cerrar de una puerta, y supuso que Nataku, en su imposibilidad de dormir, había decidido ir al gimnasio a gastar energías.

--Bien Kai, o lo haces o lo haces.

Y como las opciones no le daban muchas oportunidades... pues fue.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Era cierto que el techo de noche no era el espectáculo más interesante del mundo, pero no podía quitar los ojos de él.

Los nervios por la ceremonia del día siguiente lo estaban matando. Su padre al fin sería feliz con una buena mujer y él... él tendría a alguien a quien llamar gustosamente "mamá".

La imagen de su madre parpadeó en su mente, pero se obligó a apartarla. No podía permitir que nada perturbara ese momento de felicidad que comenzaba a nacer.

El tic tac del reloj llamó su atención. Según el aparatito eran ya las 2 de la mañana. Sonriendo con algo de culpa, se dio cuenta que no había dormido nada desde que se había acostado.

Tic tac. Tic tac. Tic tac...

Su pequeño reloj, redondo como un balón, con un sombrero rojo y unas manitos que permanecían abiertas como esperando un abrazo. Dos piernas flacas y chuecas lo sujetaban y sus ojos vibraban en el interior, mostrando las agujas indicar la hora con su típico sonido.

_¿Cuál te gusta Taro?_

Sonrió nuevamente. El reloj tenía, casi, su edad. Era uno de los primeros regalos que había recibido y era uno de los que más celosamente guardaba.

Sus ojos azules no paraban de recorrer el aparatito a pesar de conocerlo de memoria. Su sonrisa tranquila se moldeó a una más pasiva y suave. Irónicamente, ese reloj se lo habia regalado Kai Hiwatari con una hermosa sonrisa mientras lo alzaba en sus brazos fuertes.

Aquellos días lejanos habían sido hermosos. Kai era tan importante como su padre, y éste le dedicaba tanta atención como a su pequeña hija. Claro que en ese tiempo, Nataku no tenía busto, cintura ni cadera y su trasero era tan plano como el suelo mismo.

Lentamente cerró los ojos, y dejó que los recuerdos llegaran solos.....

_El edificio de la escuela pública de Tokio era un enorme y blanco como un copo de nieve. El campus completo estaba formado por tres edificios idénticos, emplazados en ángulo recto, ocupando una cuadra entera gracias a las canchas, los dos gimnasios, las cabañas de clubes, el mini parque, la piscina temperada y olímpica, la biblioteca y el Kinder _

_Este ultimo recinto era una casita celeste de ventanas rojas y cortinas amarillas la puerta principal era azul como el cielo en verano y de ella colgaba un letrero que decía: "BIENVENIDOS" con un niño dibujado que tenia una gran sonrisa. Carruseles y balancines se observaban en el jardín y el patio del Kinder, delimitado por un cerco blanco de metro y medio de alto._

_Los niños corrían dentro del perímetro jugando y llevando su alegría a ese pequeño rincón del gran Complejo Educacional Tokio. Un grupo de ellos estaban reunidos en círculo dentro de la casa. Dos estaban en el centro, mientras los demás se reían de ellos y evitaban que otras dos pequeñas se les reunieran._

_Uno de los pequeños que estaba en el centro lloraba abiertamente. Era un niño de cabello desordenado y azul, y cubria su carita pequeña con sus manos morenas y tersas. A su lado, de pie y desafiante pero con los ojos llenos de lagrimas retenidas y las mejillas rojas de vergüenza y pena, una niña de melena incontrolablemente negra y piel tostada. Los que los rodeaban hacían gestos y burlas hacia ellos. Eran diferentes... Ellos no tenían mama._

_Las dos que intentaban llegar hacia ellos se abrazaban y lloraban por no poder ayudar. No entendían porque sus amigos no tenían mamá, pero sabían que ellos no tenían la culpa. Una de ellas, rubia y de potentes ojos azules se levantó y avanzó resuelta hacia sus amigos, pero su hermana gemela, pelirroja y mas cautelosa, la tomó de la mano, temiendo que los niños que habían comenzado con todo se volvieran contra ellas._

_Finalmente el primer cojín voló para clavarse en la nariz de un niño que reía a boca llena, mofándose de "los-sin-Mam"_

_--¡¡Te callas o te callo!! - el grito resonó en todos lados. Algunos niños corrieron, otros se acercaron. Lo habían logrado... Nataku Hiwatari, la "intocable" hija del potentado Hiwatari había estallado. El pequeño que había recibido el impacto devolvió el golpe con toda la fuerza de la que fue capaz. La pequeña salio disparada hacia atrás con un balón de fútbol en la mejilla derecha, generando la gran batalla. La profesora no tardo en llegar, y gracias a unos alumnos en práctica pudo separar a los niños que se agolpaban a darle su merecido a la presumida Hiwatari_

_La enfermería fue el primer paradero de los protagonistas principales de todo el embrollo. La abandonada sala de clases su segunda parada. Al poco rato tres padres apurados, asustados y preocupados aparecieron en el pequeño Kinder, queriendo saber a que se debía la repentina llamada de la profesora... Max fue hacia sus gemelas, que no paraban de llorar. Takao fue con la profesora al ver que Kai se enfurecía al ver la marca en la mejilla de su hija y el golpe bajo el ojo que lucia. Hiwatari avanzo dispuesto a sacar la verdad de lo ocurrido a golpes si era necesario, pero Kinomiya se adelantó, logrando convencerlo de ir primero con su hija. Kai fue con Nataku y vio que lloraba en silencio, sin soltar la mano de Taro, que estaba encogido como un pequeño erizo, formando una bolita de cabello azul y sollozos_

_--Cariño... ¿qué pasó? –preguntó a su niña. Las lágrimas se hicieron mas evidentes en su hija y su preocupación no dejo de crecer... entonces vino la pregunta que mas temía en toda la vida...._

_--¿Porqué Taro y yo no tenemos Mamá?_

_Kai no supo que decir. El sabia perfectamente que había pasado con la madre de su hermosa pequeña, y sabia que cualquier excusa podría hacer que su hija se olvidara de ese incidente, pero le preocupaba en demasía Taro. Por lo general era el muchacho quien hacia que Nataku olvidara sus peleas y malos momentos, pero en estos momentos estaba tan ensimismado que lo asustaba._

_--Ve a lavarte la cara Nataku, y pídele a la enferma que te de alguna pomada para el golpe que tienes en el ojo_

_La niña asintió y soltó la mano de Taro, para posarla sobre la de su padre. Luego salio trotando lentamente. Kai poso sus ojos en la figura pequeña del Kinomiya, y sin querer apretó su pequeña mano, mientras con la otra acariciaba su melena_

_--Esos chicos son unos estúpidos.... no pienses en eso -por fin Taro levantó la cabeza y mostró sus ojos azules quebrados en lagrimas que caían por sus mejillas redondas. En sus labios una mueca de pena infinita que se apoderó del corazón del frío Hiwatari, logrando que sintiera una irresistibles ganas de abrazarlo.... y no desoyó su propio instinto. Sin saber como ni cuando, sus brazos se cerraron sobre el pequeño, acunándolo en su pecho y acariciando su cabello y nuca - Tu madre también es estúpida por haberlos dejado.... -dijo sin querer, lleno de rabia, recordando la desagradable figura de.... "esa". Un murmullo de Taro llamó su atención y lo dejó perplejo... _

_--Fue mi culpa...._

_Kai quiso separarse un poco para poder mirar al niño a los ojos y preguntar a qué se refería, pero Taro se negó a aquel gesto. Era una clave muda para decir "no hablare, por favor déjame llorar". Kai comprendió sin entender como un niño tan pequeño podía ser capaz de expresarse con tanta efectividad con su cuerpo, pero dejo de cuestionarse. Simplemente apoyo la espalda en la pared y dejo a Taro entre sus piernas y contra su pecho, en un abrazo mutuo y reconfortante, lleno de esas emociones puras que tienen los infantes. El dolor, el amor, la pena y la risa, claros y definidos, intensos como en ninguna otra etapa de la vida_

_Ahora Kai solo deseaba proteger a ese niño de todo el dolor que habia en su pequeño corazón_

_--¿Te parece si después vamos a tomar todos un helado? -pregunto Kai -un enorme helado bañado en chocolate_

_--A Nataku le gusta el de chirimoya... -dijo Taro un poco confundido, mirando a Kai a los ojos._

_--Pero a ti te gusta de chocolate -repuso Hiwatari dulcemente_

_Los ojos del Kinomiya se iluminaron de un momento a otro. Kai sabia su sabor favorito de helado... Una hermosa sonrisa nació en sus labios y asintió con fuerza mientras se lanzaba al cuello de Kai en un nuevo abrazo, siendo recibido por los brazos abiertos del ruso_

_--¡Oye! -se escucho una voz, Nataku -te equivocas de Papá Taro. Ese es el mío, el tuyo esta mas allá...._

_--Pues tu papa nos invito un helado._

_--¡Helado!_

_--¡Helado!_

_Takao mientras, miraba desde un punto mas alejado. La profesora le había explicado la situación y la pelea. Su corazón estaba tan triste como el de su hijo, y agradecía el cariño que Kai parecía profesar a Taro...._

_--Siempre es bueno contar con alguien más...._

_Max y las gemelas se acercaron al moreno y hablaron. Kai, con Taro en los hombros y Nataku tras él, los alcanzaban después, rumbo a la heladería mas cercana_

Si, definitivamente esos habían sido buenos tiempos. Aunque si lo pensaba con algo de detenimiento, no estaban del todo enterrados, pero sí muy lejanos...

No podía culpar a Kai por ser celoso de Nataku. ¡Vaya si tenía razones para estarlo! La muchacha era realmente bonita, y bastante sensual, aunque no se lo propusiera. Pero lo cierto era que ese no era momento de pensar en aquél a quien alguna vez había llamado "Papá".

--Mañana... ¿o mejor dicho hoy? –una enorme sonrisa nació en su cara –realmente no importa...

Una sombra cruzó la alta muralla que cercaba la residencia Kinomiya, sin que nadie se percatara de ello. Había demasiada felicidad en esa casa como para que notaran que alguien había entrado en la madrugada de ese viernes.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Las luces estaban encendidas solo en los vestidores y entrada, por lo que la arena principal estaba casi en penumbras.

A Kai el escenario no lo sorprendió, pero si lo incomodó. Él no tenía la visión nocturna de Rei ni Nataku, y la oscuridad solía hacerle zancadillas aunque caminara en un pasillo completamente vacío. Ambos gatos siempre se habían burlado de él por eso.

_Te tropiezas con tu propia sombra Kai... Camina despacio, un pie después de otro. _

--No molestes Rei...

La silueta de su hija se movía con agilidad sobre el tapete acolchado que había mandado instalar hacía poco tiempo. En voz baja, lanzó una maldición contra su inversión. Gracias a la calidad del material, casi no podía escuchar a Nataku, y sabía que la chica no desaprovecharía su parcial ceguera para asestarle un buen golpe.

Y como si de un deseo se tratara... Kai fue violentamente arrojado al suelo con un certero derechazo en plena cara.

--Eres insoportable Hiwatari –gruñó la muchacha a su lado, amparada en la oscuridad. El ruso reubicó su quijada y maldijo su manera de entrenamiento.

_En la arena, en los estadios, en el gimnasio, donde sea. Si tú y yo nos enfrentamos, olvídate que eres mi hija. Trae tus sentimientos, pero no tu parentela ni tus lazos sanguíneos. _

--Creo... que tú y yo tenemos que hablar... -siseo mientras se levantaba.

--Sin duda alguna Kai... tú y yo tenemos que hablar...

**Continuará... **

**Notas: Bien, esto fue un inserto que me sugirió mi kaasan. Espero que les haya gustado . **

**Reviews:**

**Day: ¡¡ prima de mi alma!! Para variar tardé y si no fuera por Kokoro-kaasan no habría capitulo todavía. Ojala que te haya gustado. **

**Saritakinomoto: Kai y su doble vida realmente generan muchos problemas, pero tiene que aprender padre y hombre a la vez. En cuanto a Nataku... pues ya veremos a lo que la lleva su confusión. **

**Galy: ¡¡Me encanta Josh!!, y por supuesto, todos podemos cantar con mucha fuerza XD. Como vez, al final es Kai quien tendrá que calmar a Nataku y no al revés... No todo puede salirle bien o si?. Recuerdos con Rei saldrán durante todos los capítulos, y como este es un inserto, pues no puse. También con el tiempo agregaré las bios de los personajes nuevos, que las está haciendo mi kaasan. La de Taro ya está lista, y la pondré al final de este cap. **

**¿El Espíritu de Kokoro Yana? : ¿¿Kaasan??, vaya . Ya sabes que te agradezco que me hayas ayudado con este capítulo, sin ti no existiría. Y bueno, si Kai no fuera exagerado no tendría gracia ¿deshou? **

**Silverhell: No te preocupes por lo de los reviews, a mi tb me pasa que a veces me dice que no se puede (¬¬). La familia Mizuhara tendrá sus sorpresas también durante el fic, aunque te adelanto que no todas serán buenas. **

**Gracias a todos los que leyeron esto. A los que dejaron y no dejaron reviews, ¡arigatto!**

**

* * *

**

**Y tal como te dije Galy, he aquí un extra. La bio de Taro por Kokoro Yana. **

**_Taro_**

**Nombre completo: Kentaro Takao Kinomiya Granger**

**Edad: 15 años**

**Cabello: largo y color azul oscuro-**

**Ojos-: azul eléctrico-**

**Señas particulares: es casi idéntico (físicamente) a su padre!!**

**Defectos: es algo tímido con las chicas q en vdd le gustan!! (pobe!! ToT)**

**Detalles:**

**-A pesar de la amistad que lo une con Nataku, jamás le ha hablado acerca de la verdadera identidad de su madre (ni a nadie!! solo a su papa)**

**-Lo primero que pronuncio fue: "Nat", luego, "papa" y la tercera "Kai", todas en un mismo día**

**--Kai es su ídolo máximo, sospecha del amorío que tuvieron kai y takao pero no comprueba nada. **

**-¡¡Ha recibido tres besos e tres personas distintas!!: **

**1) El primero se lo dio Rika, en el cumpleaños de ella, ¿la razon? ella dijo que quería ser la primera en besar el "niño genio", a decir verdad, casi ni lo recuerdan**

**2) El segundo se lo dio Josh, solo para ver si era cierto que jamás lo habían besado (tenían trece años) tampoco paso a mayores, podría decirse que fue de amigos (como el de Rika XDD)**

**[Nota de Rio: el tercero no puede ser puesto aún, pero ya se lo imaginarán.]**

**-A lo largo de su vida a llamado a Kai de tres formas distintas: "papa", "tio" y "Hiwatari-san"**


	7. Parte 6

**Huellas**

**Capítulo 6.**

Taro abrió los ojos por el tremendo sonido que acababa de escuchar. Era una como si una explosión hubiera remecido la casa completa desde sus cimientos hasta la última teja de la parte más alta del techo.

--_¡¡No hoy!!_ –fue su primer pensamiento, rogando para que nada ni nadie tuviera el poder de arruinar aquél esperado día.

Con más rapidez de la que se creía capaz (a pesar de ser un prodigio deportivo), el muchacho de ojos eléctricos se levantó de la cama aún con pijama y el cabello revuelto, rumbo al origen de aquél extraño sonido. En el camino se topó con su padre y con Linda, quien, a pesar de su embarazo avanzado, intentaba llegar con rapidez.

La humareda que salía de la cocina indicó el origen de todo el alboroto. Takao se asomó antes que nadie, abriendo sus, ya enormes ojos, a todo lo que podía.

--¡Ladrón! –gritó echándose hacia atrás, chocando con su hijo y yendo a parar ambos al suelo. -¡Ladrón!

Linda se adelantó un poco, intentando ver si había algún incendio o cosa parecida, pero solo vio una figura delgada y chamuscada que trataba, en vano, de dejar de toser.

--¿Yakoro?

Un par de ojos grises enmarcados en ceniza negra y una maraña de cabellos parados y desordenados aparecieron frente a la mujer, aún llorosos por el humo.

--Tía Linda...

--¡Yakoro!

Taro logró quitarse a su padre de encima y se levantó rápidamente colocándose frente a la que en unas horas sería su madre, pero ella puso sus manos en sus hombros.

--Tranquilo Taro...

--Pero...

Linda sonrió con paciencia mientras se adelantaba hacia la muchacha, toda llena de cenizas.

--Ahora si estamos todos para la fiesta de esta tarde.

* * *

--¡¿Qué hacen todos dormidos a esta hora?! ¡¡Levántense!!

El potente grito de Claire resonó en todos los rincones de la casa, haciendo temblar a los recién despertados.

--¡¡¿Qué hace Josh en la pieza de mis hijas?!!

--Te dije que no era buena idea que me quedara Max...

--¡¡Te mato!!

--¡No hice nada Tïo, lo juro!

--¡Papá!

--¡No lo defiendas Rika!

--¿Porqué tanto alboroto?

--¡El desayuno está listo!

--Ya vamos...

--¡Josh!, ¡baja de una vez!

--¡¿Cómo quieres que baje si el Tío Max quiere matarme?!

--¡Dile que lo haga después!

--Tio... ¿me puedes...?

--¡No!

--¡Bajen de una vez a desayunar!

--¡Ya vamos!

--¡Mamá! ¡Papá va a matar a Josh!

--¡Max! ¡no mates a Josh!

--¿Y porqué no?

--Porque dejarás a la niña viuda antes de casarse...

--Yo no le veo el problema a eso... ¡Porque no vas a casarte con mi hija!

--¡Alguien sálveme!...¡Kia!

--Estoy comiendo...

--¡¡YA BASTA!!

La casa completa se inmovilizó. Kia quedó con la cuchara a medio camino, Rika a media escalera, Josh a medio asfixiar, Max a medio asfixiarlo, Kyo a punto de bajar y Claire.... Estaba furiosa...

--¡¡Todos a comer inmediatamente!!

Padre e hijo caminaban por las calles japonesas sin ningún interés en especial. A Rai se le hacía gracioso ver a su hijo observando con curiosidad los altos edificios de Tokio, la cantidad de gente y la prisa con la que siempre parecían estar.

--¿Y que tal tu amiga Fang? –preguntó en tono pícaro.

--¿C-con Kia?

--Claro... no me engañas. Ya llevamos varios días en Japón y sé que te has visto con ella más de una vez...

--Bu-bueno... pues... -sus mejillas morenas se coloreaban con rapidez, causando la risa de su padre.

--No te preocupes, era solo una pregunta maliciosa, no hay necesidad de contestar...

Mientras Fang regañaba y el mayor reía, el sonido de la Tv de las vitrinas atraía a la gente. Pronto los chinos se llenaron de curiosidad y fueron a mirar también.

--Papá... ¿ese no es...?

--¿Kinomiya?

"_Así es Mai, estamos frente a la Gran catedral, esperando el ansiado matrimonio de Kinomiya Takao, campeón mundial de Bey Blade y embajador oficial de Japón frente a la UNESCO y número quince en la lista de los solteros más codiciados en Japón. _

_Los rumores indican que la afortunada es Calvin Linda, marroquí de ascendencia americana, quien habría conocido a Kinomiya a través de Hiwatari Kai, de quien habría sido Asesora Personal en Comercio Externo. El mundo financiero internacional lamenta la supuesta decisión de Calvin de no seguir trabajando luego de su matrimonio..."_

--¿Takao... se casa?

--Entonces Hiwatari estará ahí ¿no?... y si él está...

--Cho Mei también estaría...

Múltiples imágenes del moreno peliazul aparecían en la pantalla mientras la reportera no paraba de hablar. Que los invitados, que el vestido, que la fiesta y la luna de miel...

--Vamos Fang, tengo sed... -dijo de pronto Rai, alejándose de los televisores y de la información de primera mano que indicaba la pista más cierta sobre el paradero de la hija de sus mejores amigos.

--¿Iremos Papá? –preguntó su hijo, alcanzándolo con largas zancadas.

--No.

--¡¿No?!

--...Fang, Takao es una buena persona... y ha sufrido bastante... No tenemos derecho a arruinar su matrimonio.

--Papá....

--No te preocupes hijo... tenemos tiempo...

El hombre siguió caminando, pero su hijo se detuvo por un momento... Quizás sería bueno decirle lo que había descubierto en una de sus conversaciones con Kia...

--Papá...

_--Mi Papá dijo que parecías americana..._

_--Mi Papá es americano-japonés y mi madre es completamente americana... _

_--¿Y tu apellido?, ¿americano?_

_--Mas japonés que el sushi... Mizuhara..._

_--¿Cómo... Max Mizuhara?_

_--¡Pero si el es mi Papá!_

_--¡¿Qué?!_

_--Claro..._

_--Entonces... conoces a Kai Hiwatari..._

_--¡Claro que si!, con Nataku, su hija, somos compañeras de clase..._

* * *

La cocina por fin volvía a parecer cocina y los restos de las ollas quemadas ya estaban en la basura.

Los relojes de la casa mostraban las 8.15am, y la mesa ya mostraba cuatro comensales. Linda sonreía con tranquilidad. Por fin su sobrina Yakoro había aparecido.

Yakoro, que estaba sentada junto a su tía con cara de vergüenza, era una muchacha delgada y un tanto pálida. Tenía una melena hasta los hombros de color castaño oscuro, casi negro, y unos transparentes ojos grises que mostraban suspicacia y una extraordinaria capacidad... para meterse en problemas. Sus dedos jugueteaban con la punta de la blusa amarilla que llevaba y sus jeans claros aún mostraban rastros de cenizas

--Con que eres sobrina de Linda –resumió Takao con una sonrisa –Que bueno que hayas llegado justo a tiempo.

La muchacha sonrió de vuelta con cierto nerviosismo. El matrimonio estaba a unas cuantas horas.... Eso significaba que en poco tiempo... él... él estaría a su alcance...

--Él es mi hijo Taro, y yo soy Takao.

--En la fiesta te presentaré a las demás –dijo alegremente el chico –Kia, Rika y Nataku estarán felices de conocerte.

--Claro

La bocina del furgón de los Mizuhara cortó la conversación, atrayendo la atención de los ocupantes de la pequeña mesa.

--Parece que conocerás a Kia y Rika antes de la fiesta –comentó Taro mientras se levantaba a abrir la puerta.

Pronto el gran alboroto llegó al comedor. Taro y Josh conversaban y se daban de palmadas, lanzando bromas, mientras Kia los regañaba y Rika defendía su novio como gato en espalda. Claire venía jalando a Linda de un brazo, mientras Kyo, Max y Takao hablaban en voz baja de algo que no querían que nadie escuchara. Yakoro observó con curiosidad al grupo y sonrió con tranquilidad. Nadie a la vista podía interrumpir sus planes... Aunque aún faltaba una persona...

--_Nataku Hiwatari..._

* * *

--¿Porqué no me lo habías dicho Fang?

--...Lo siento Papá... lo averigüé sin querer, y... bueno... sentí que era traicionar a Kia si te lo decía.

--Ella sin duda no tiene culpa de nada. Max siempre fue un chico bueno y honesto, no como Hiwatari...Sin embargo no debes pensar en traicionarla o no. –los ojos oscuros de Fang se clavaron en su padre, quien lo miraba con resolución –Nuestro objetivo es llevar a Cho Mei de vuelta, o al menos poder decirle la verdad. Nada es más importante que eso... Sabes que tenemos todo en contra, cualquier información será necesaria para lograr... la voluntad de Mao...

* * *

El espejo le devolvía la imagen de un perfectoidiotaenamoradosonriente, pero en ese preciso momento, eso no le importaba. Por fin lo había logrado.

Con calma y tarareando una canción alegre, puso hielo sobre su ojo derecho y acomodó el parche de su mejilla izquierda. Su mano seguía vendada, y el hombro aún dolía al cargar cosas pesadas, pero era lo de menos.

Se habían reconciliado.

Después de una paliza fenomenal, habían hecho las paces.

Su aspecto poco importaba en ese preciso momento. Aún tenía 5 horas antes de la ceremonia oficial y en ese lapsus, suponía que algún ser maravilloso (como una cosmetóloga o un masajista) haría milagros con su maltrecho cuerpo de "Número 1 en la lista de los Solteros más codiciados de Japón"

La ducha de fondo sonaba a orquesta sinfónica internacional en sus oídos. Todo iba taaan bien....

--Deja de sonreír y date una ducha de una vez.

Nataku acababa de salir del baño y le miraba con el ceño fruncido. Quería aparentar que seguía molesta, pero Kai sabía que no era cierto, y eso lo ponía aún más feliz.

--¿Podrías dejar de sonreír de esa forma?... me asustas Papá...

Él simplemente le tomó la barbilla y plantó un suave beso en sus labios. Canturreando, tomó una toalla y se encerró en el baño de un suave portazo.

--En serio que me asustas Papá...

Tranquilamente y restregando su largo cabello con la toalla blanca que llevaba, caminó hacia su habitación. El elegante vestido de fiesta estaba sobre la cama y su tenida para la ceremonia colgada tras la pared.

El vestido era una pieza ajustada al estilo chino y cuello mao, sin mangas, en rojo italiano y un dragón bordado en dorado cruzaba desde los tobillos hasta el busto, en donde abría sus fauces enormes y llenas de dientes filosos. Aberturas a ambos lados dejarían ver más piel de la que Kai hubiera aceptado jamás. El corte delicado y estilizado haría que la tela se ajustara como una segunda piel, apenas dejando algo a la imaginación.

Nataku se sonrojó al imaginarse con ese vestido puesto, pero el asesor de imagen de su padre, un italiano llamado Giovanni, había insistido en que ella era la viva imagen del salvajismo sensual y la provocación, y que debía hacer honor a su naturaleza de felina salvaje.

Al menos el traje de la ceremonia era menos provocativo. Un corse negro de cuero y una minifalda blanca y ajustada. Sus piernas se guardarían en altas botas de cuerpo reluciente y negro brillante, de taco alto.

Un suspiro pesado salió de sus labios... Su padre estaba convertido en un dulce conjunto de golpes y vendajes, mientras ella no tenía un solo rasguño. ¡No se había atrevido a golpearla!, ¡¿cómo osaba?! ¡¿acaso no la consideraba digna rival?!, ese solo pensamiento la ponía azul de ira... Pero nada de eso se quedaría así, Kai entendería que cuando ellos pelean, ¡pelean!, un combate de dos, cuerpo a cuerpo, golpe a golpe, no como la farsa llena de culpa que Hiwatari había montado en el gimnasio. Defensa, defensa, esquivo, giro, defensa... ¡ni un solo golpe!... Extrañamente no estaba tan molesta como herida de orgullo. Su rabia por la poca paciencia de Kai se había esfumado luego de verlo caer con el labio partido. Ahora solo quedaba el mal sabor de un combate desigual...

--Ya nos arreglaremos de eso también Hiwatari.

La ducha ya había sido apagada y el silencio reinaba en toda la casa... El reloj rompió el ambiente indicando que ya eran las 10. Nataku sacudió la cabeza y decidió prepararse. Había quedado de ir a las 9 a la casa Kinomiya. Los hombres luego irían a la casa Mizuhara para que se prepararan por separado y luego se reencontrarían en la fiesta... pero por alguna razón no quería ir.

Entonces sintió unos brazos fuertes y húmedos que la rodeaban y el calor de un cuerpo firme que se unía a ella. Sus mejillas se tiñeron de un rojo furioso al pensar que ambos estaban

--Kai...

... desnudos...

* * *

--¡¿Alguien me puede decir dónde esta la Gata esa?!

--Cálmate Kia...

--¡Prometió que me ayudaría a ponerme este maldito vestido y que me enseñaría a caminar con tacones altos!

--Puedo enseñarte yo hermana...

--¡Pero ella se había comprometido!

--Vamos Kia, Nataku no rompería un compromiso sin un buen motivo...

--Mamá...

--Basta de regaños y continúen vistiéndose. Rika, asegúrate que tu hermana pueda caminar con esos tacones. Yo iré con Linda a retocar el maquillaje.

Kia murmuró un par de cosas entre dientes mientras miraba con odio los tacones blancos que debía usar. Al otro lado de la habitación, en un perchero estaba el vestido blanco ajustado que usaría. La prenda estaba compuesta por una falda corta por delante y con una cola que llegaba al suelo, en blanco invierno. El peto tenía mangas caídas y realzaba el busco. Su cabello rubio caería lacio, mientras el contraste lo daría el maquillaje oscuro, en tonos azules y celestes, combinando con sus ojos.

--Odio ese traje –dijo en un puchero mientras su hermana planchaba su pelo.

--Mamá dice que parecerás un ángel...

--Ese es justamente el problema. Apuesto a que Nataku parecerá una sexy-máquina-de-sexo-inalcanzable mientras yo pareceré un ángel...

--Si me lo permites no te verás muy diferente a Nataku... Tienen cuerpos muy parecidos... incluso tienes más busto que ella...

--Pero siempre se las arregla para sobresalir... No sé como lo hace... Tendría que ir con plumas para que se fijaran en mí y no en ella...

Rika detuvo sus manos al oírla. Nunca Kia se había expresado de esa forma sobre su mejor amiga.

--Kia... no es bueno tener esos sentimientos sobre Nataku... quizás sería bueno que hablaran... Sabes que ella no lo hace a propósito. –la rubia permaneció en silencio y la pelirroja sintió como en su cabeza comenzaba a sonar una voz de alarma –Su padre es un importante empresario... es una chica hábil... es atractiva...

--¡Yo también lo soy! ¡y tú!, ¡Papá y Mamá también son importantes en la BBA!... Ni siquiera logré obtener la atención de Taro...

En ese momento la puerta se abrió y Claire entró nuevamente.

--Nataku acaba de llamar. Dice que no podrá venir, que nos encontraremos en la boda.

Kia resopló y se alejó de su gemela rumbo a su vestido.

--Siempre haciéndose notar... -murmuró –Pero a Fang no me lo vas a quitar... a él no...

* * *

_--Kai... _

_--Dime... _

_--...Nada. _

_Sus ojos preocupados se posaron sobre el gato moreno que tenía a un lado. _

_--¿Qué pasa?_

_--...Nada... _

_--Es como si te colgaras un cartel en la cabeza que dijera "pregunta otra vez que te respondo"_

_--...Solo pensaba algo importante, pero creo que lo tengo que deducir solo. _

_--¿Y porqué no puedo ayudarte?_

_--Porque es algo que me corresponde... _

_Hiwatari sintió su pecho oprimirse. Rei se escuchaba demasiado serio. _

_--¿No me darás una pista al menos?_

_--...Pues... tiene relación con algo que está todos los días... infaltable, imprescindible... Vital... _

_La cosa se ponía cada vez más seria. El ceño de Kon estaba fruncido y parecía que pensaba demasiado. _

_--¿En serio no puedo ayudarte?, Me preocupas... _

_--...Lo cierto es que necesito llegar a una respuesta... Pero no se si sea adecuado preguntarte... quizás Takao podría darme una respuesta... _

_--¡¡¿Takao?!!, _

_¡¿En qué asunto del miserable mundo en el que vivían podía ayudarle más Kinomiya que él?!_

_--No te enojes... Solo que Takao sabe más de eso... _

_--¡¿Que sabe mas?!, ¡imposible!, ¡yo te ayudaré y punto!_

_--Pero Kai... _

_--¡Pregúntame!_

_--...Esta bien. A la hora de preparar tengo una entrada de palta reina con lechuga condimentada con un tris de aceite de oliva y un toque de sal y limón exportado. Un plato fuerte de carne asada al horno con verduras salteadas al vapor, una copa con una refrescante agua mineral traída de las montañas canadienses y otra con un tinto cabernet francés, un bajativo suave de late harvest de reserva, dorado y delicioso en su fondo y aroma, traído de los viñedos de Santa Rita en Chile. Además tenemos café venezolano de exportación, azucarado con dulce miel alemana de abejas perfeccionadas... ¿Qué color de mantel debo poner?_

_--..._

_--..._

_--..._

_--...Mejor llamo a Takao. –y se dio vuelta, pero –_

_--Depende... _

_--¿Eh?_

_--Por la comida corresponde un cabernet o cualquier tinto de cuerpo firme y olor suave, y por eso, ineludiblemente tienes cata de vino por lo que los manteles deben ser blancos o Burdeos. El mantel no debe desentonar con las cortinas del lugar ni con la alfombra. Los colores comunes son pasteles, blancos o rojizos. Han de colgar con suaves ondas sin cubrir la totalidad de la mesa, ya que así la gente puede tropezar... _

_La mirada dorada de Rei se posó sonriente sobre la carmesí que continuaba levemente ofendida. _

_--Takao jamás podría contestar una pregunta tan sofisticada como esa –dijo, lleno de orgullo y vanidad. _

_--Tienes razón... Pero dime, ¿de qué país debo traer lo limones?_

_--...Eso sí pregúntaselo a Kinomiya... _

**Continuará... **

**Notas: Bien, ¿alguien pensaba, como yo, que este sería el cap del matrimonio?. Creo que si. Supongo que el hecho de haberlo dicho yo misma no ayuda mucho, pero en fin, me retiro del negocio de los avances. **

**Bai. Rio**

**pd: gomen, por ahora no puedo contestar reviews, pero gracias a todos:**

**Day-chan prima mía, Galy, Silverhell, Kokoro-kaasan (besos). ¡¡Muchas gracias!!**


End file.
